True Love Conquers All
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers. Find out what their life is like now that their married.
1. Chapter 1 Two More Days Of Bliss

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana Camila Berry-Lopez stood out on the ledge of the balcony, taking in the amazing view of Puerto Vallarta Mexico at 9:20 in the morning while her wife was sleeping in their hotel bed. It's been a couple days since they arrived here.

Santana glanced down at her rings and couldn't help but smile at her hand. She was happily married to the love of her life and they were on their honeymoon. They had two more days of taking in all this beautiful _Paradise _area before returning to Lima Ohio.

Their honeymoon was a true bless. They had many great love making sessions. They also took great pictures and spent romantic evenings going out to dinner, walking on the beach holding hands. They kept telling each other that what they had was true love. Rachel was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

It all started with Brittany Pierce cheating on with Quinn Fabray. She might dislike the girl because of her little scene at the wedding but on the other hand she had the thank the girl because it brought her in the arms of one Rachel Barbra Berry. They had their ups and downs but not once have they broken up and that was a record for herself.

Santana was the never the full term relationship type. It's always been a two week or month thing until she moved onto some other girl. Rachel changed her into the woman that showed her true feelings, made everybody see her as this kind person that she's hid for along time and it wasn't right. She calmed down her anger for her baby.

All the things they been through in the past year, was a nightmare and a blessing for them. San had to deal with almost losing her wife twice in her life. Quinn killed Rachel twice, Willow stabbing her baby in the stomach, Genesis hitting on her girl and them fighting for Rachel. It's all about fighting for the right for her lover.

**In Santana's POV.**

After watching the view for a few more minutes, I walked back into the room and smiled watching my lovely wife sleeping our hotel bed, just covered in a sheet. She was so sexy in just a sheet. I slowly walked over to the bed and climbed onto the bed and straddles my boo's lap. I start running my fingers through Rachel's light brunette hair.

"Mmm, is that my sexy wife straddling my hip?" Rachel groggly voice spoke, opening her eyes. I move my leg up so she can turn over so she's on her back then put it back down laying ontop of her.

"Yes it's your sexy wife all over you taking in your beauty. how did you sleep _Mi estrella_?" Rae grabbed ahold of my hips, smiling tiredly.

"I always sleep good when I have you by my side." I smile leaning down kissing her lips softly. Rachel placed her hand on my cheek, deepening the kiss.

Damn it I love being able to do this all the time. Our love life is on fire since we became one. She's just so good to me.

"Baby let's spend the whole day in bed, doesn't that sound good?" Rachel whispers against my lips. We did that our second day as a married couple and I love making sweet passionate love to her. I kind of want to spend the day out.

"As much as I love getting it on with you and could keep my clothes off all day with you, let's calm it down for a second and just have breakfast." Rae pulls back pouting.

"Are you getting tired of me already?" I roll my eyes, sitting up, pulling her with me.

"Now your talking crazy baby. Of course I love making love to you but that's all we've been doing before breakfast, after and before dinner _and _lunch since we got married, baby I'm sore and I need to rest up." Rae softly says okay.

"How about me go dancing tonight then, I'm in the mood." I smile liking the thought of dancing up against my woman.

"Yes I love that idea,how about we order breakfast then start our day, does that sound good?" She nods saying yes and kisses my cheek.

I order breakfast for both of us, I tell them that one has to be vegan friendly as my wife Rachel takes her shower. The breakfast comes and we both ate, talked then I take my shower and we get dressed for the beach then we'll come back and get ready for tonight.

**Later That Day.**

The girls were on the beach, soaking up the sun. Santana had on a cheetah print bikini on while Rachel was wearing a brown and white strapless bikini. Santana kept her eyes on many of girls and guys checking out her wife since they've been on their honeymoon.

"Excuse me are you free tonight?" Santana and Rachel looked up to see some random guy staring at Santana with a flirty smile.

"Who wants to know?" Both girls asked. Rachel was glaring at him through her sunglasses. The guy re focuses on Santana.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight for dinner?" San lifts up her hand, showing off her rings.

"Oh your married. Well I'm sure your husband won't mind us hanging out as friends right?" Santana chuckled and heard a soft voice.

"How dare you think she's a cheater when she's not, She's married to _me buddy,_ run along." Santana glanced over at her wife who looked pissed. The guy saw the girl next to her glare at him showing off her matching wedding bands. His eyes widen in shock seeing that it was a Lesbian couple.

"Oh my bad, I'm sorry for not realizing that you two weren't just friends." Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's hip.

"We're on our honeymoon so were _not_ just friends." The guy takes the hint and walks off leaving them be.

"You have nothing to worry about Rae. I'm your wife for the rest of our lives together." Rachel nods

"Oh I'm not worried. It seems like everybody is hitting you since we've been here. It's upsetting." Santana shook her head pulling her face closer to her.

"They hit on you two honey. I'm the one that should be jealous since your famous and I'm not. _Mi estrella _please don't worry about me leaving you. I love you_._"

Rachel smiles closing her eyes feeling her wife's lips on her own. "I love you too Sanny." Rachel leans in again kissing her.

Both girls put sunscreen on each other then rests against each other putting their rings in their bags zipping it up so nobody takes them before going into the water.

Santana held her close as Rachel wraps her legs around her waist.

"I can feel your top slipping off. Ohh you want to do this in public?" Santana winked. Rachel rolls her eyes fixing her top.

"Nice try baby. I'm not up for sex in public." Santana pouts.

"Aww come on baby, let's be crazy." She whispers. Rachel shook her head.

"There is little kids around Sanny. Maybe tonight in our private beach." San grins liking the sound of getting it on.

"I love how you are now that were married, it's so sexy." Rachel bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Give me my earth shattering kiss." Santana smirks.

"Anything for you baby." Santana kissed her like she kissed her on their wedding day.

**Later That Night.**

Santana was dressed in skintight black cleavage showing mini dress, with black heels. Her hair was down in curls. Her makeup was hot and she looked hot in her heels.

"Rae are you ready yet, I want to get my dance on." San yelled waiting. She heard clicking of heels across the hard wood floor.

"So how do I look Sanny?" Santana turned around and her mouth hung open.

Rachel stood there wearing a skintight white cleavage showing mini dress that was cut open on the sides. On her feet wear peach colored heels. Her hair was down in wavy curls, her makeup was hot.

"Damn baby, are you sure you want to go out tonight? I much rather take you to bed." Rachel giggles walking up to her.

"Later tonight baby, after clubbing now get your sexy ass out that door so we can go dancing." Santana sighs pouting but grabbed her hand pulling Rae with her and they go out for awhile and danced the night away, ignoring the jealousy stares. They knew they were hot but that doesn't mean they were leaving each other's side.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Last Night,Going Home

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Newlyweds were sitting on the beach alone at night. They have to go back to Lima tomorrow morning so they were just having a quiet evening. They were both sitting on a towel, dressed in comfortable clothes, staring out at the ocean holding hands and cuddling up to each other. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Do we have to leave tomorrow morning. Lima is _boring_ compared to Puerto Vallarta." Rachel spoke whining.

"Trust me lover, I much rather live here but we have finish up our Senior year. We have to see our family baby." Rachel pouts.

"I know we do but this couple of days have really great and now we have to go back to Lima Ohio of all places." Santana loves how her wife's accent comes out more when she's upset or angry.

"I love how your accent comes out when your get all uptight, it's so cute." Rachel blushed looking away.

"Don't do that, I want to see your face." Rachel shook her head then got up and started running away. Santana gasped getting right up,running after her wife.

"Noooooooo Sannyyyyyy." Rach screams seeing Santana running after her.

"I just want a hug Rae, Come back here Raeeeeeeeeee." Santana called out running after her as she runs in circles.

Santana finally catches up to her and picks her up, spinning her in the air. Rachel squeals giggling. They fall to the ground and start laughing. Rachel was still laughing but San calms down and starts singing.

_Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I  
If I wrote a book about where we stand  
The title of my book would be "Life with Superman" That's how you make me feel I count you as a privilege _

_This love is so ideal  
I'm honored to be in it  
I know you feel the same I see it everyday_

Rachel finally calms down, staring at Santana as she sang to her.

_And all the things you do And all the things you say You are my rock  
Baby you're the truth  
You are my rock  
I love to rock with you  
You are my rock  
You're everything I need  
You are my rock  
So baby rock with me  
I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
__Reward ya, for all the things you do_Santana caressed her cheek, singing her heart.

_You are my rock_  
_I love to rock with you_  
_I love to rock with you Oh oh oh I_

_If I wanna try to count the ways You make me smile_  
_I'll run out of fingers Before I run out of time_  
_Theres things to talk about Sugar you keeps it going on_  
_Make me wanna keep my lovin strong_  
_Make me wanna try my best_  
_To give you what you want and what you need_

_Give you my whole heart, not just a little piece  
More than a minimum,  
I'm talking everything  
More than a single wish,  
I'm talking every dream_

Santana pulled Rach into her arms and held her, finishing up her song.

_You are my rock  
Baby you're the truth  
You are my rock  
I love to rock with you  
You are my rock  
You're everything I need  
You are my rock  
So baby roc with me  
I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right  
I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night  
Reward ya, for all the things you do  
You are my rock  
I love to rock with you  
I wanna rock with you_

Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck listening to her sing. This was so romantic to her.

_If There's options I dont want them_  
_They're not worth my time_  
_Cause if it's not you, oh no thank you I like us just fine_  
_You're a roc in the sand You're a smile in a cry You're my joy through the pain_  
_You're the truth through the lies_  
_No matter what I do I know that I can count on you Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I_

"Take me to bed Sanny." Rachel whispered kissing her neck.

_You are my rock_  
_Baby you're the truth_  
_You are my rock_  
_I love to rock with you_  
_You are my rock_  
_You're everything I need_  
_You are my rock_  
_So baby rock with me_

Santana stands up with Rachel and they get their things before heading back to their room.

_I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right_  
_I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night_  
_Reward ya, for all the things you do_  
_You are my rock_  
_I love to rock with you_  
_I love to rock with you_

When they get into the room, San put the sign on the door before closing it then picked Rachel up bringing into her to the bed. They easily strip each others clothes but are left in their underwear. Rachel is straddling her lap, rolling her hips moaning as San kisses her neck as she brings her hands to the back of her bra, she unhooks it and it slowly falls off her arms.

_Oh oh oh I, oh oh oh I_  
_I wanna kiss ya, feel ya, please ya just right_  
_I wanna touch ya, love ya, baby all night_  
_Reward ya, for all the things you do_  
_You are my rock_  
_I love to rock with you_  
_I wanna rock with you_

She stops singing and goes back to undressing her baby. Rae moans as her wife sucks on her neck.

"Baby-y-you- are- m-making me-s-so wet." She said breathing hard while San keeps sucking on her sweet spot.

"Good get wet for me baby, it's turning me on." They both finally end up naked at some point.

"Make love to me." Rachel whispers seductively.

"Oh baby you don't have to tell me twice." Santana spoke taking the hint and starts sucking on her wife's breasts. Rachel moans loudly, loving her mouth.

Santana flips them over so she's now on top on her and interlocking their hands together, kissing her neck some more before placing soft kisses on her chest, stomach then lands on her thigh then runs her tongue around her pussy then goes in and out.

"Oh god right there." Santana smirks going in and out of her alot harder, biting her a little. Rae screams in pleasure, wrapping her legs around San's shoulder.

"Harder Sanny." Rachel yelled squeezing her breast with her eyes closed. Rachel comes about 20 minutes later. Santana wipes her mouth then climbed back onto her and gasped feeing her wife's fingers inside her and she starts grinding her hips.

"Oh fuck Rae, oh right there." Rachel picks up the pace and keeps fucking her.

"Damn Sanny your so tight, you feel so good against my fingers." They go at it for two hours before laying there out of breath with just the sheet covering them.

Santana kissed her forehead, still breathing hard.

"Now I really don't want to go home tomorrow." Rachel spoke softly, lacing her fingers through San's.

"Oh is it because I won't be able to rock your world as much?" Rachel turned her head nodding.

"Yes I'm going to miss it just being the two of us." Santana kissed her lips sweetly.

"Baby when we graduate, it will be just us in our apartment in New York." Rachel smiles liking the sound of that and kisses her again.

**On The Plane.**

Rachel and Santana held hands the whole time on their flight back to Lima. They were landing at Dayton Airport where somebody would pick them up and take them back to the Berry House. Santana watched her wife read her book and thought she looked so cute.

"Why are you staring at me like?" She just shook her head and kissed her cheek.

"Because I can wifey." Rachel giggled softly before re focusing on her book she was into.

Rachel felt eyes back on her and grins. Her wife was checking her out.

"Sanny as much as I love you checking me out, can you stop so I can focus on my book?" She pouts.

"But I want you to focus on me, can't you read that book tonight while we're in bed?" Rachel puts her bookmark in her place and closed it.

"Alright I'm going to just focus on you this plane ride home." Santana grins leaning over and Rae leans in as both girls shared a quick kiss.

"I'm happily in love with you." Both girls spoke at the same time before laughing softly then kissed each other a few times, enjoying the plane right.

**Find out what happens next and the song was You Are My Rock by Beyonce.**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome Home Party Part 1

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl21**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Jasper, Annabella, Arilyn, Rossi, Hiram and Leroy Berry were getting everything set up for the girls welcome home party while Shelby went to pick up them from the airport.

"Girls are you all set with what your wearing for their party?" Leroy asked all four of his daughters since his other daughter and daughter in law werent here yet.

"Yes Dad, were fine with our clothing choices for the tenth time." All Berry sisters spoke. Hiram starts laughing at his daughters then saw his husband pouting.

"Oh Honey I know you want them to wear something from your collection but you got to let them be." Leroy sighs saying okay.

The door bell rings and Jasper runs over to the door hoping it's not the girls yet but now it was Arilyn's and Rossi's boyfriends Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

"Come in guys, they aren't here yet." The guys nodded, walking into the house and walked over to their girlfriends, giving them kisses on the cheek.

"Hey guys were glad you could make it. I can't wait to hear every detail about their honeymoon." Arilyn says smiling. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You really want to hear every detail of their honeymoon baby?" Arilyn scrunched up her nose in disgust, she was not into hearing about her twin sister's love life with her now sister in law. Eww she just a picture in her head.

"Eww nevermind about _every_ detail. I just want to hear what they did outside the bedroom." Puck smirked over at Arilyn.

"You never know girls, they could have been freaks and done it on the beach." Rossi slapped her boyfriend in the chest, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Not in front of my 10 year old sister Noah, you should know better." Annabella wasn't really listening to them talk as she snuck a chip a few times.

"Annabella Faith Berry, knock it off with the chip stealing." Annabella looked up at her Daddy and pouts.

"Don't even start Bella. That is your last one until the girls get home." She nods and went to sit down on the couch, already bored out of her mind.

The door bell rings again and Jasper once again opens the door to see Darnel and Rosalina Lopez and their youngest daughter Aqua who was very special in Jasper's life.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lopez please come in, hi Aqua the girls aren't here yet." They all walked in and Jasper was about to close the door when she saw Santana's grandma getting out of her car and smiled nicely at her.

"Hello sweetie, you look nice." Gabrielle Lopez spoke walking towards her and gave her a warm loving hug.

"Thank you Gabrielle." She smiles at her and lets her in before closing the door.

"Hi guys were glad you could join us in welcome our girls home from their trip." Hiram says hugging the others.

**At Dayton Airport**

Shelby Corcoran stood near the gate where most passangers end up walking towards to get to baggage claim. She couldn't wait to see her oldest daughter and her now daughter in law. She missed them but knew that most people who get married, go on a honeymoon. She didn't even want to think about the stuff that married people because she liked to think all her daughters weren't doing _that_ kind of stuff. The wedding was beautiful and she had tears in her eyes the whole time.

Shelby heard footsteps and looked up to see people that werent the girls then she broke into a huge smile, seeing the married couple talking to each other with their arms linked together, holding onto their carry on bags.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Berry-Lopez, over here." The girls stopped talking and looked up smiling brightly and ran over to her.

"Mom your the one picking us up?" Rachel asked hugging her mom first. She nods wiping her happy tears pulling away.

"Hey Shelby good to see you." Shelby pulled Santana in her arms and hugged her tightly.

Rachel smiles lovingly at the two. They've come along way since then. She liked how they were bonding alot more.

Santana pulls back smiling at her mother in law. She liked that they were getting along alot better then before.

"Wow you girls are tan, how was the plane ride home?" They went back to holding onto each other's arms, walking with her to baggage claim.

"It was long but nice, we both slept a few times and just talked to each other." Rachel tells her.

"That's good. Now I was ordered not to ask how the trip was until we get home." The girls laughed. That was all Dad and Daddy's orders. Rachel could tell.

"All I can ask is did you two have fun?" They both nodded with their body's pressed against each other.

"Yes Puerto Vallarta is amazing." Santana tells her while wrapping her arms around her wife from behind.

"Well I'm glad you two are having a great marriage so far." They stared at each smiling. They believe it to.

"Yes were really enjoying our marriage. You should have seen the paps at the airport the day we arrived in Mexico. They asked if we got married because of the rings on our fingers. My wife here kept saying no comments which I'm very proud of her." Rachel said kissing her cheek. Santana grins.

"I see our bags baby, I'll go get them." Rachel said okay and talked to her mom more.

"Your glowing more sweetheart. You are truly are blessed with her and I'm glad you two are together." Rachel says thank you before hugging her again.

Santana comes back with their bags and they leave to go the car and drive to the house.

**Back At The Berry House.**

Everybody was waiting for the three to show up. They heard the door opening then closed from outside. They had huge smiles on their faces.

The front door opens and yelled welcome home." The girls stared at everybody surprised.

were surprised to see this.

"Oh my god what is this little party?" Santana spoked surprised to see everybody clapping.

"Hey sisters." All the sisters spoke running over to them and give them a hug.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome Home Party Part 2

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I became 22 on May 31 and I'm giving you another chapter. Happy birthday to me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey sisters." All the sisters spoke running over to them and give them a hug. Rachel and Santana were smiling and laughing as they hugged them, then pulled back taking in their looks. They were showing of their tans.

"Welcome home newlyweds." The Adults spoke seeing how the married couple embrace each other once again.

Santana glanced over at her parents, her younger sister and her Abuelita. She let go of her wife's hand and walked over to them, hugging them. She was really glad they were making progress on becoming a family again.

"Hey mija you look great, how was the honeymoon?" Darnel Lopez asked his oldest daughter who was now married. He little girl was a married woman.

"Papi man up." Aqua and Santana say at the same time, earning laughs from everybody else.

He chuckles as both of his daughters. They know how he gets at times. He's a strong minded guy with a mean streak but he was a softie when it comes to his kids.

"Let's all sit down and we'll tell you how it went." They all walked over to the couches and took a seat. Rachel plopped down on her wife's lap and stayed there.

She smiles when San snaked her arms around her. They both pecked each others lips then turn their heads to the group.

"So you want to know how our honeymoon went huh?" They nodded getting excited to hear what went on.

"Well our room was amazing, it had a great view of the ocean and we went to the beach at night, watching the water and held each other." Rachel tells them.

"We got hit on a few times." San tells them glancing at her wife who was pouting. They laughed at the look on Rachel's face.

"I take it you didn't like getting hit on?" Rachel shook her head. She didn't like people hitting on her or her wife.

"Yeah some woman came up me and asked if I was in town alone." Santana remebers that day.

"Yes I knew she was trying to get all up on my boo here. I gave her a dirty look and she glared at me." Rachel laughs.

"Yes those two had a stare off and of course my wife won. She said girl you better back up off my wife before I make you back off." She said trying to do a good Santana impression.

"Aww that was cute." Santana says kissing her nose. Rachel blushed giggling. They all looked at the two and knew they were still in honeymoon mode.

"Did you guys have _sex on the beach_?" Puck asked winking at them. Rossi, Jasper, Aqua, Santana, Arilyn and Rachel scuffed in disgust.

"Must you be so _vulgar_ Noah Puckerman?" Rossi asked her boyfriend wanting him to shut up.

"What now Rossi? I was talking about the drink but once again you got start acting crazy." She glared at him.

"Oh so now I'm acting crazy? for the one being rude and talking crap in front of my 10 year old sister." He rolls his eyes tired of fighting with her.

"You better calm all that down Rossi. I'm just having fun." She slapped his arm.

"That wasn't being fun, that was being rude." He wrapped his arms around her but she just pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." Puck shook his head not putting up with this any more. He wanted this relationship to work but all they do is fight and he didn't understand her mood.

"Fine call me when you handle that crazy of yours." Puck got up and left telling Finn to find his own way home.

Rossi sighs whispering that she's sorry and went into the kitchen to calm down.

"Baby tell them how the rest of our trip went while I go see what's up with my sister." Santana says okay as Rachel gets up and goes into the kitchen.

**With Rossi and Rachel.**

Rachel slides the kitchen door closed and cleared her throat. Rossi turns around and sighs.

"What was that about sis?" Rossi sighs once again.

"I'm sorry about that, he shouldn't have acted that way." Rachel walked over to her and grabbed her hand worried about her.

"Rossi Anna Berry what's going on with you and Noah these days?" She sighs mumbling something.

"What was that Rossi?" She looked at her sister and frowns.

"I don't know what's wrong with me but I don't want to lose my boyfriend over this fighting we've been doing." Rachel frowns.

"How long have you two been fighting?" She says the whole time they were gone.

"Sis you and Noah are hard headed people who have anger problems but you two are made for each other and everybody can see how much love you have for one another."

Rossi smiles slightly then looks down at her stomach which Rachel caught on quickly.

"Your not pregnant are you?" Rossi shook her head no quickly.

"Rossi are you pregnant?" She sighs.

"I had a pregnancy scare and went to the doctors with Dad and Daddy, I'm not pregnant and I'm just scared to tell my boyfriend that he could have been a father."

Rachel hugged her sister sighing.

"Talk to him when your ready and hopefully everything will be okay." I'll be by yourside no matter what." Rossi smiles really glad her best friend is back.

"You ready to go back out there and hear the rest of mine and San's trip?" Rossi nods sighing and both girls join the others.

* * *

After the welcome home party was over, Darnel, Rosalina and Gabrielle said their goodbyes and went home while Aqua stayed over for the night.

Rossi went up to her room with Shelby after the party was over. She tried calling Puck but he wouldn't answer her phone calls or texts.

"I hope Rossi and Noah work things out because I would hate for them to break up over whatever is going on with them." Finn hold her close.

"Don't worry about Puck and Rossi. They will work out their relationship problem before it gets that bad." Arilyn hoped her boyfriend was right.

Rachel and Santana came back downstairs dressed in comfortable clothes and joined the two on the couch. Annabella went to a sleepover for one of her friends so Hiram went to drop her off.

Jasper and Aqua were laughing in the kitchen while holding hands.

"What's going on with those two?" Arilyn looked at her sisters and smirks.

"They became offical on New years Eve." Santana was happy for them because it's about time Jasper find somebody her own age and more her speed. Aqua was perfect for her and she was glad they found each other.

"Girls we're glad you two are back from your trip but you both have school tomorrow." Rachel and Santana groan not wanting to go to school but knew they had to finish up their Senior year.

They spend the rest of the day watching movies and just talking.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight, Your Messed Up

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**You will see them in this story from now on and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana woke up hearing the alarm go off, the morning of them going back to school and sighs turning it off then glanced over at her baby to see her still sleeping. She looked really good in just a sheet once again. They just left with their panties on and nothing else last night.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. Annabella moved into Santana's old room and Santana just had her stuff in her's and Rachel's room.

Santana hears her wife groaning in her sleep then keeps on sleeping. She quickly got out of bed and found her tank top near the bed and put it on before opening the door. She smiled seeing her one of her father in laws standing there.

"Morning Hiram." He smiled at her.

"Good morning sweetheart. I'm just making sure you and Rachel know that you have school today." Santana nods.

"Yes we both know that it's time to finish up our Senior year." He chuckles and leaves to go downstairs to start breakfast.

Santana closes the door and gets back on the bed, placing her arm on her waist.

"Baby we have to get up and get ready for school." Rachel stirs in her sleep and sighs.

"Alright I'm up." She sits up with the sheet covering her bare chest and kissed her good morning.

"Want to save time and take our shower together?" Rachel whispers against her lips.

"You read my mind." They both grin and make their way into their bathroom, closing the door behind them.

**At McKinley.**

Students were giving the newlyweds looks and whispering as the two walked down the hallway holding hands, talking to each other, while wearing their cheerios uniforms.

A girl with hazel brown eyes, milk chocolate skin, size 4 figure and ample chest, stared at the two curiously well mostly at their hands laced together. She was wearing a pair of black apple bottom jeans, a v neck Gucci dark blue top,wearing a pair of steel grey open toed ankle boots.

Santana felt eyes on her besides the other students but she felt stronger glaring eyes on her and looked around until she spotted somebody giving her a look.

"Misty Ellington? what's she doing here?" Santana thought looking away from Misty and focused on her wife who was talking to her.

"I'm sorry baby, what did you say?" Rachel frowns wondering if she was okay.

"Where were you just now Sanny?" Santana sighs.

"Um I just thought I saw two people from my childhood but I don't think it was the girls." Rachel looked at her curiously.

"Girls? is are they old girlfriends of yours?" Santana shook her head no.

"No but they really don't know that I'm gay babe." Rachel frowns wondering why she didn't tell them.

Another girl with a size 4 figure, a nice looking chest, light colored tan skin, a strong accent, short bob,jet black hair that had red strikes in it, gray eyes. She had on a black and blue tank mini dress on, dark blue ankle boots, glanced their way, also noticing their hands together.

Santana turned her head and saw London and Misty standing with each other giving her looks. They were whispering and pointing.

"Are you sure your alright?" Santana nods and they make their way to Santana's locker. Rachel stood by her locker.

"Hey so I was thinking we could go to breadstixs after Glee practice. I know how much you missed it while we were gone." Santana smiles loving that idea.

"It's fine by me baby." Rachel grins placing her hand on her neck leaning in to kiss her but Santana placed a finger on her lips.

"What's that about?" Santana starts to say something when she gets cut off by Rachel.

"When did you suddently get ashamed to kiss me in the crowded hallways?" She asked angerily.

"I'm not ashamed to kiss you in public Rach. I just don't want a kiss right now." She lied.

"Your lying Sanny, are you that ashamed to kiss your own wife right now?" Santana looked down awkwardly, she wanted to but she knows that London and Misty were watching them.

Rachel scuffed shaking her head angrily not believing this.

"I can't believe you care about what those two girls about you. were married for god sakes. If they really cared about you then they will deal with you being a Lesbian."

Santana starts to protest. "Come find me when your done being a fucking coward." She starts to storm off but Santana grabbed her wrist.

"Baby were having our first fight as a married couple." Rachel's eyes widen realizing that she was right.

"Aww your right. But I'm still mad at you. I don't want you hiding from anybody about who you are." Rachel says before walking off.

* * *

Santana sighs watching her wife storm off angry and upset.

"Yo Santana Lopez? did we just see some white girl try to kiss you on the lips a few minutes ago?" Santana spun around staring at her childhood best friends.

"Hi Misty and London." She said sadly. They both walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"What are you two doing here in Lima and at McKinley?" They smile at her.

"Our families moved here for their jobs and were finishing up our Senior year with our home girl." Santana smiles slightly.

"Back to what we almost saw this a few minutes ago. why was that girl trying to lock lips with you? do need me to cut the bitch?" Misty asked giving her look.

"No please don't do that to Rachel. She's not hurting me." She responded quickly. London looks at her confused.

"You know how fucking crazy Misty can get chica. We'll tag team the trick ass hoe for you." Santana starts getting pissed off with the name calling. She hates how her friends get so ghetto but that's how they are and she loved their ways no matter how street it might be.

"There is no need to cut a bitch Misty and don't call Rachel a trick ass hoe London. She's very important to me and I will not have you hurt her." They start laughing.

"_Please_ the only people that need to be important in your life_ chica_, are your home girls and your family. What does_ that girl_ mean to you?" London asked still laughing.

Santana glares at them. "She's my wife, that's right girls I said wife and I shouldn't have stopped her from kissing me because now she's pissed off. You two are still the same judgemental assholes from when we were younger. I'm fucking gay and I'm not going to hide myself from you two bitches." They glared at her.

"Your a fucking Lesbian? why the hell didn't you tell us that you got down like that?" Santana just ignored them and kept on walking.

"Why didn't you tell call us Santana?" London asked catching up with her. Misty was right behind her.

"Because you two only cared about hurting people back then. I'm not like that anymore. I'm all about being kind to others." They sigh.

"Fine we'll try following your lead, just as long as we get our girl back. Are you in or not girl?" Santana looked at them and sighs.

"I guess your my girls again, we were sisters for life no matter what the drama was happening." They squeal hugging each other.

"Now as my girls, you have to help me get my wife to talk to me again." They looked at each other and smirked.

"Is Willow still around?" Santana glared at them. Willow use to hang out with them back in the day aswell.

"Yes but I'm not up for drama today Misty. You like causing too much shit and I'm not down with that anymore." Misty rolls her eyes.

"You a fucking buzz kill puta." London spoke really bored now. She loved Santana like a sister but she wasn't as fun as she use to be.

"Call me a buzz kill all you want but I'm not about to have that girl come near me, she stabbed my wife last year." They stared at her shocked.

"Damn she actually cut her? Why didn't you call us?" Both girls asked pissed off now.

"Eww you two are fucking messed up. My wife could have died because of her. Get yourself in check before talking to me again." She walked off shaking her head.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Sorry, Unsure

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**You will see them in this story from now on and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Misty and London looked at each other nodding their heads. They were going to make sure Santana Lopez stayed their best friend. Misty didn't care that she was a Lesbian, she was still one of them no matter what.

London on the other hand, was still unsure how she felt about her fellow latina being into just girls.

They use to be all about getting the hottest guys and now she was off the market with a girl named Rachel.

"We have to find her wife and straighten everything out girl." Misty tells London.

"You handle that all on your own but this bitch ain't all into kickin it with those Lesbos. " London says rolling her eyes. Misty scuffed.

"Better check yourself London. Were supposed to be her friend and your acting like Spencer." London glared at her. Spencer was her best friend back in Cali until she turned her back on her and now they werent shit to each other.

"No you better check your damn self Misty. That _puta_ ain't nothing but dirt on my brand new chanel pumps." Misty shook her head.

"Then get your act together and help me find Santi's wife." London was about to say something when saw Aqua walking towards them with some girl holding hands.

"Damn is there something in Lima's water? since when does Aqua get down with the ladies?" London thought watching the two be all lovey dovey with each other.

"What the hell are you two doing here? are you here causing trouble once again in my sisters life?" She asked them.

Aqua never got along with the two and had no clue why Santana ever hung out with Misty and London.

"You got bold huh now that you all grown and shit?" Jasper looked at her girlfriend confused. Who were these girls?

"London haven't you said enough bullshit today? yeah I heard about you two trying to bring Willow into the picture with my sister." London and Misty gave her a look.

"Willow is still our home girl, Aqua you can't tell us to stop being friends with her." Misty says.

"I'm not here to tell you who to be friends with but mess with any of my sisters and I'll be the one kicking your asses." They stared at her confused.

"Sisters?" Aqua just grabbed her girlfriend's hand and kept on walking.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked her. Aqua just pulled her down the hallway to talk away from the two.

Misty saw Rachel walking down the hallway coming their way and she took the time to say something.

"Hey there your Santana Lopez's girlfriend right?" Rachel looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm her wife/life partner, Rachel Barbra Berry-Lopez is the name, who would like to know?" Misty and London were surprised to hear the strong british accent coming from her mouth.

Santana traded up for a girl from the UK. They were proud of her. Wait did Rachel say her last name was Berry? as in the famous daughters of Hiram and Leroy Berry? Older triplet along with Rossi and Arilyn Berry?

"Yes those are my family but we also have two younger sisters and of course my in laws." She spoke reading their minds.

"Did she marry you for the money?" Rachel gasped angrily and spoke in spanish.

"_Cómo se atreve usted? No casarse entre sí para el dinero_." She yelled before storming off. Santana's childhood friends were already on her don't fuck with me list.

London was impressed with her Spanish. Misty slapped her on her shoulder hard.

"_Oww perra, ¿por qué me pegas_?" She rubbed her shoulder, glaring at her.

"Because your ass doesn't think at times." London shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Whatever I'm going to class before were late." Misty follows her shaking her head. This was going to be a long few months before graduation.

**At Lunch.**

Santana walked over to the Glee club table and sat down. Rachel still hasn't spoken to her. Shelby and Mr. Shue were going to put both groups together for Regionals. Misty and London are sitting with Willow and her friends. Santana looked around and noticed that Rachel was sitting with the cheerios with Aqua and Jasper.

"Are you ready Santana?" Rossi and Arilyn asked handing her the mic. She nods taking it and walked over to Rachel and the music starts.

_**i don't really care  
i don't really carex4**_

Rachel looked at her curiously.

_say, say  
my friend dont like you  
cus they talkin bout you  
cus they tellin me i'm doin wrong  
mmmm  
say  
let em say what they want to say  
mad cus they lonely  
and our thing is still goin strong_

Santana grabbed ahold of her hand and keeps on singing to her.

**_i don't really care(let em hate you)  
i don't really care (long as my baby)  
is standing right here(right beside me)  
they can do whatever they want to do_**

i don't really care(it don't phase me)  
i don't really care (i got my baby)  
i don't really care (let em hate you)  
they can do whatever they want to  
whatever they want to do

**_noooo whooooaa  
noooo whooooaa  
noooo whooooaa  
whooooaa  
noo_**

Santana looked over at Misty and London singing to them.

_say _  
_they tryin to tell me_  
_what they think i should do_  
_treatin me like i ain't got my own damn mind (you got your own damn mind)_  
_say _  
_cus i'm a grown ass woman_  
_and that's what they don't understand_  
_but if they don't got a better way to spend their time_  
_fine_

Rachel smiles slightly and squeals when Santana pulls her up from the chair and into her arms.

**_i don't really care(let em hate you)_**  
**_i don't really care (long as my baby)_**  
**_is standing right here(right beside me)_**  
**_they can do whatever they want to do_**

**_i don't really care(it don't phase me)_**  
**_i don't really care (i got my baby)_**  
**_i don't really care (let em hate you)_**  
**_they can do whatever they want to _**  
**_whatever they want to do_**

**_noooo whooooaa  
noooo whooooaa  
noooo whooooaa  
whooooaa  
noo_**

Rachel smiles lovingly at her wife snaking her arms around her neck.

_there ain't a damn thing they can do to me_  
_baby long as it's you and me_  
_hate if you want_  
_let em hate if they want_  
_ohhhh_  
_baby as long as you believe in me_  
_there ain't no defeating me_  
_hate if you want_  
_hate if you want_

Santana glanced over at Misty and London finishing up the song.

_**i don't really care(let em hate you)**_  
_**i don't really care (long as my baby)**_  
_**is standing right here(right beside me)**_  
_**they can do whatever they want to do**_

_**i don't really care(it don't phase me)**_  
_**i don't really care (i got my baby)**_  
_**i don't really care (let em hate you)**_  
_**they can do whatever they want to **_  
_**whatever they want to do**_

_**noooo whooooaa**_  
_**noooo whooooaa**_  
_**noooo whooooaa**_  
_**whooooaa**_  
_**noo**_

_****__**noooo whooooaa**_  
_**noooo whooooaa**_  
_**noooo whooooaa**_  
_**whooooaa**_  
_**noo**_

Everybody clapped for them before going back to their lunches but Misty and London kept their eyes on them.

"I'm sorry baby. I should have listened to you, can you forgive me?" Rachel looked at her and thinks for a second before kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh hell no,_Miestrella esposa_ you better give me a proper kiss." Santana demands grinning at her. Rachel giggles and kissed her passionately on the lips.

London looked down feeling uncomfortable about this whole thing. She needs some time taking this all in.

**Find out what happens next and the song was I Don't Really Care by Brandy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**You will see them in this story from now on and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In London's POV.**

I walked up to Santana after school was over, she was still in the cheerleaders uniform. I thought Santi was all about Bring it On. Those movies bug me as hell.

"We need to talk Santi or are you too busy to talk to your girl?." Santana looked at me and scuffs. and sighs.

_"No thanks chica but you go have fun with your crew." _Oh now she's gonna brush me off like I don't matter? who does this trick this she is?

"Sabes qué? Olvide que Santana, el asno no ai nada divertido." She got in my face glaring down at me.

"So what London? who cares if I'm not fun to you anymore, I have people who actually care about me." She's acting like I don't care about her.

"What makes you think I don't care about you chica? We're supposed to be home girls for life and you over here acting messed up. We are sisters no matter what."

She looks at me for a second before sighing.

"Well your not acting like one. You wanted to jump my baby and kick it with Willow." I won't hang out with that trap anymore.

"She's crazy as a mofo chica. I'm not up for chilling with cray cray girls like Willow. I'm up for chilling with my real girl." She smiles at me.

"I guess I'll give you a chance but you got to give my wife and my in laws a change aswell." Great I got to chill with her new family? Fine I'll act like I'm interested.

"You up for chilling at my man's house tonight in Lima Heights? there will be drinking, smoking and amazing food." Santana frowns.

"Damn you going to be getting high tonight? Mexican food too?" I smirk nodding.

"Hell yeah girl, you in or not?" She smirks nodding.

"Yeah I'm up for hanging out but how am I going to tell my sisters and my wife about this?" Damn she must be whipped.

"Don't bring your prude wife into our crew Santi. She doesn't belong in our kind with the British accent of hers." She glared at me.

"That's my wife your talking about. She ain't no prude mija. I'll tell her that I want to visit my friends alone." I was about to say something when I see Rachel making her way over here.

"Hey baby are you ready go home?" Aww she's cute calling Santi baby in front of me.

"Um Rach me and London were going to chill with some old friends, can you get a ride with Aqua?" Rachel frowns shaking her head glaring at me. Oh hold up? why is she giving a dirty ass look? Santana better handle her wife before I do.

"Whatever if your going to get drunk, don't bother coming home tonight." She walks off.

"What are you going to do?" I asked giving her a look. Was she going to chill with her friends or

**Sneak peak.**


	8. Chapter 8 Starting Fresh Part 1

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In London's POV.**

I walked up to Santana after school was over, she was still in the cheerleaders uniform. I never thought Santi was all about being part of the whole Bring it On crowd. Those movies bug me as hell. She must be really good if she's Captain of the McKinley High Cheerios. She was talking to a few other cheerleaders.

"We need to talk Santi or are you too busy to talk to your girl?" Santana looked at me and scuffs turning back to her cheer friends. Oh this girl was going to make me work for her time? she's lucky I'm willing to pay the price for her cheerleading ass.

_"_No thanks chica but you go have fun with your crew." Oh now she's gonna brush me off like I don't matter? who does this trick this she is?

"Sabes qué? Olvide que Santana, el asno no ai nada divertido." She got in my face glaring down at me. She is taller then me but I'm still strong.

"So what London? who cares if I'm not fun to you anymore, I have people who actually care about me." She's acting like I don't care about her.

"What makes you think I don't care about you chica? We're supposed to be home girls for life and you over here acting messed up. We are sisters no matter what."

She looks at me for a second before sighing.

"Well your_ not_ acting like one. You wanted to jump my baby the minute you saw her holding my hand, Willow is your friend not mine. Have fun kickin it with her."

I won't hang out with that trap anymore if it means I lose my best friend. Willow is on some crazy shit anyways.

"She's crazy as a mofo _chica_. I'm not up for chilling with cray cray girls like her. I'm up for chilling with my_ real_ girls." She whispers to her friends and they nod walking off then she turns back to me and smiles.

"I guess I'll give you a chance but you got to give my wife and my in laws a chance as well, they are apart of my life now rather you or Misty like it or not."

Great I got to chill with her new family? Fine I'll act like I'm interested in her brand new life but that doesn't mean I make it easy for the midget and her sisters.

"Fine Santi I'll chill with your new family but as my amiga, you better be up for chilling in Lima Heights at Emilio's place? there will be drinking, smoking and amazing food like always when it comes to my man and his crew." Santana suddently frowns hearing my plans for the night.

"Damn you going to be getting high tonight? Mexican food too?" I smirk nodding.

"Hell yeah girl, you in or not?" She smirks nodding.

"Yeah I'm up for hanging out but how am I going to tell my sisters and my wife about this?" Damn she must be whipped.

"Don't bring your prude wife into our crew Santi. She doesn't belong in _our kind_ with the British accent of hers." Santana glared at me once again.

"That's my wife your talking about London. She ain't no prude mija trust me, my lover is _amazing_." Oh hell no I'm not up for hearing about her sex life. That's between her and her woman.

"Keep it to yourself girl, don't bring that up around me." She laughs but I was serious.

"Whatever I'll let know since I have to go Glee club practice." Glee club practice? What the fuck is Glee club?

"_Desde cuando uno se pone a cantar?"_ She shook her head rolling her eyes at me.

"Since forever London, you interested in joining with Misty?" Singing has never been a good skill for me but dancing was my thing.

_"¿Va en serio? Ain't bueno cantando_." I shook my head no. She's out of her mind if she thinks I'm going to sing for those people.

"_Niña que es mejor dejar de mentir a mí en este momento_." Damn it she caught me, yeah I'm good at singing but I'm not going to be going on the Voice anytime soon.

"Fine I'm lying but you can't make me join your crew, they don't know me." She scuffed rolling her head at me.

"Since when do you care about what people think about your latina ghetto ass?" Oh there is my amiga.

"Whatever amiga the answer is still no." She shrugged.

"Fine I'll holla at you later and let you know about tonight, you still got the same number?" I shook my head giving her my new number then I see Rachel making her way over to us.

"Hey baby are you ready go Glee club practice then home to change for our date tonight?" Aww she's cute calling Santi baby in front of me. They were going on a date tonight? Santana didn't seemed like she cared about it.

"Um Rach me and London were going to chill with some old friends tonight, can we do a rain check on the date?" Rachel frowns shaking her head glaring at me. Oh hold up? why is she giving a dirty ass look? Santana better handle her wife before I do.

"Really what kind of plans where you and your friends did you have tonight?" She asked glancing my way. This girl has a staring problem.

"Yo Santi you better tell your girl here to keep her eyes off me before I mess her up, I don't plan when it comes to_ Alguien asno de patadas_." I said glaring right back at Rachel.

"Excuse me? your going to let her talk to me like that? let me guess your going to get high and drunk tonight right? don't bother coming home tonight if you are. See you at Glee practice if you even show up." She spun around and walked off.

"What are you going to do?" I asked giving her a look. Was she going to chill with her real friends or be bored out of her mind tonight?

"You know what? let's get out of here. Can I crash at your place tonight?" That's what I'm talking about.

"Let's go then." I grab her arm and we walked to her locker to get her stuff then we head to my car where Misty is waiting.

** At Emilio's Place.**

Santana was having a great time chilling with her old friends. It's been awhile since she's seen her friends from way back. London and Misty were always the life of the party along with Emilio who was London's long term boyfriend and Tre who was Misty's new long term boyfriend. There was also their great friends Sierra, Chanel,Mariana, Bryson, Enrique and Javier. Santana wasn't even thinking about how her wife was going to be on her ass tomorrow. She wasn't planning on going to school anyways.

"Santana come over her and take a shot of cherry vodka with me." Mariana slurred her words. Santana was still eating her favorite mexican food.

"Mariana can't you see that she's eating right now? sit your drunk ass down before you pass out again." Emilio yelled from across the room while watching Scarface with Bryson and Enrique. He was nursing his third beer and didn't want to hear his drunk sister's loud voice.

"Emilio don't yell at her like that, I'm almost finish anyways." Santana said glaring at him.

"You snapping at me mija? calm that down before I do." She flips him off before focusing on her food.

Javier plops down next to San and smirks at her. "You enjoying that food baby girl?" Santana just nods taking another bite.

"Good because you need to come this way more often and kick it with your crew again." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry Javier, I promise I'll come this way alot more. I missed you guys. I shouldn't have started coming because London and Misty are back in town." He nods.

"I know I thought I was hearing things when they told us that you were joining us. You got fine girl over the years." He says leaning in closing his eyes. Misty was about to say something when Santana pushed his face away from her.

"No estoy interesado Javier." He looked at her confused.

"She's _Una Lesbiana and casado_." London yelled from the kitchen.

Everybody but Misty and London stopped what they were doing and looked at Santana shocked.

"You got married to a girl? were you drunk when this happened?" Santana shook her head.

"No I wasn't drunk. It was a great wedding in Barcelona. We had friends and family there." She tells them.

"Oh you didn't bother to invite us to your wedding? what kind of shit is that?" Javier and Enrique asked angrily.

"Don't even think about getting angry with me. Have I heard from any of you? no you were too busy to care about my life." They all to protest but Santana cut them off.

"I called every single one of you when my parents kicked me out of their house because of my sexuality. Did any of you pick up the phone?" They frown.

"No you didn't so I ended up living at my baby's house because her family welcomed me with open arms, none of you answered your phones when my girl was almost stabbed to death by Willow. You didn't bother calling me back after I left you message so don't be hatin on me for not inviting you to my wedding." Santana got up and brought her plate into the kitchen before making her way over to the table with the drinks and takes a shot of cherry vodka and coughed because it tasted like shit.

"Were sorry for not being there for you baby girl. Your one of us and we turned our backs on you. Can you forgive us?" Sierra asked her girl hoping she was in a forgiven mood.

"Your all going to earn my forgiveness but first I need a much stronger drink." Sierra gets up smiling and starts making San a better drink then Mariana's shitty drink.

The was knock on the door and Santana walked to the door and opened it to see her wife standing there with Arilyn, Rossi, Jasper and Aqua.

"What are you girls doing here?" Santana asked surprised.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 Starting Fresh Part 2

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Emilio's Place.**

"What are you girls doing here?" Santana asked surprised, keeping her eyes on her wife.

"Heard you were hanging out with your old crew, decided for myself that we needed to crash the party besides I'm hungry." Aqua said while holding Jasper's hand.

Santana sighs letting them into the house and she could hear the others cheering for Aqua but then it got quiet and she knew why. Arilyn, Rossi and Jasper were with her and they weren't use to new people joining their group. San stopped Rachel from walking past her.

"Baby what are you doing here on this side of Lima?" Rachel held up her hand, showing off her rings that matched San's.

"I'm just sticking to our vows Sanny. I promised to be true to you good and_ bad_ times. I'm joining you if that's okay?" Rachel spoke firmly.

"Okay did you eat yet?" She nods saying that she ate before coming here. Santana just nods pulling her into the crowded room where San's friends were waiting for them.

"So are these your in laws and your wife, Santana and Aqua?" Emilio asked putting his cigar down in the ashtray.

"Yes Emilio I'm sorry they just stopped by like this." Rachel looked all around the house and scrunched up her nose in disgust, smelling the scent of Emilio's cigar but she could also smell the strong scent of alcohol and food in the air.

"Santana girl, Bryson made chicken wings, I know how you and Aqua love them." Chanel says handing her another plate of food.

Rachel glanced at the plate in her wife's hand and covered her mouth trying not to throw up.

"You alright babe?" She shook her head no pointing to her plate and San sighs.

"Rach you don't have to eat it, it's my plate anyways." She glared at the plate.

"Your really going to eat that poor dead animal in front of me and then try to kiss me?" She grimaced.

"Does your wife have something against hot juicy chicken wings?" Emilio asked taking a sip of his girl's wine.

"She's Vegan guys. Rach you don't have to worry since I'm not really hungry anymore." She lied because Bryson's chicken wings were the shit.

Aqua heard this and took the plate from her sister. She loved Bryson's food. He was a great cook when it came to soul food.

"Good I'll take these from you then sis because I love me some chicken wings and my girl ain't Vegan so we can share." She says going back to her seat.

Rachel saw the disapointed look on San's face. She knew that she was hungry for those wings but she just wasn't making it easy for Santana tonight since she ditched her for people that haven't been in her life for years now.

"Good job baby, all that choloesterol would have giving you heartburn." She tells her with a fake smile.

Santana grumbled taking her hand and they sit down. Rachel sat on her lap and kissed her cheek.

London walked out of the kitchen finally after talking to her mom on the phone and frowns seeing the girls standing there. She walked over to Emilio and sat down on his lap.

"Santana you going to tell us there names?" Emilio said glancing at the girls. He spots Aqua right away and took in her looks. She looked good these days. London noticed the way her man was checking on San's sister and growled. Aqua Lopez wasn't about to steal her man away from her. Emilio was hers only.

"Um guys you all remeber my younger sister Aqua." She just waves at them while keeping her arms around her girl, eating her food.

"These girls are my sisters Arilyn, Rossi and Jasper Berry, I don't really call them my in laws because they really are like my sisters." They others waved at them.

Santana then grins kissing her baby's neck, holding her close to her.

"This fine girl here is the love of my life, my wife Rachel Berry-Lopez." The group took in Rachel's looks and were pleased that she wasn't bad looking.

"Nice to meet you all, come on get comfortable and chill with us. Which one of you drove here?" Rossi said she did.

"Okay then you won't be drinking with us but there is plenty of other drinks that are alcohol free. All of you have a great time." Emilio tells them with a nice smile.

London looked at him surprised that he was welcoming them in his place. She kept quiet and nursed her red wine, keeping her eyes on the newlyweds.

Misty and Mariana offered them something to drink that was alcohol but Rachel declined because she wasn't in the mood to drink.

Santana took the two shot glasses from her friend and drank her quickly. She hands the other one to her wife.

"No thanks honey." Santana said okay and drank her wife's.

"What's the problem? you never had an alcoholic drink before Rachel?" London asked chuckling at the prude like girl.

"Yes I've had alcoholic drinks before but I'm trying to be classy here tonight and not waste my time getting trashed but you go ahead." She says giving her a fake smile.

"Oh thanks for telling me what I can do in my life. You found a keeper here Santi." She say sarcastically.

"Back off London. Your starting something and I rather not deal with drama tonight." Santana says angrily. She scuffed rolling her eyes.

"London can I speak to you in my room for a second?" Mariana spoke angrily. London sighs getting off her man's lap and followed Mariana in her room.

"What did you need to talk to me about Mariana?" She asked wanting to get back to the small party.

"What is your _problema_ with Santi's wife and Santi herself tonight?" London stayed quiet. She didn't have to answer that question.

"You better answer me London Valentina Castillo, don't make me tell my brother what you were up to in Cali." She glared at her and flipped her off.

"I would never cheat on my boo Mariana. Don't you dare try to call me out like that." Mariana starts laughing.

"Whatever you say girl. Now seriously What's your deal tonight?" She just shrugged.

"Nothing okay? I just don't like that they showed up here without telling me and Emillio." She scuffed shaking her head.

"_Puta_ you ain't in charge of who shows at my brother's place. You don't live here so stop acting like you do." London flips her off.

"Flip me off once again and you will be laying on the floor. But those fingers away before they become broken." She frowns softly saying sorry.

"Whatever it's my man's place and they don't belong here, I'm not comfortable with San's and Rachel's relationship anyways." Mariana sighs.

"Look it here girl, yes she took us all by surprise by coming out to us saying that she was a Lesbian but that doesn't make her any different in our eyes. She's still the same Santana that doesn't take any shit from anybody. If you keep up that attitude of yours? you going to lose your amiga." London knows this already.

"How am I supposed to act around her Mariana? She's not the same girl that we all grew up with." Mariana pats her on the shoulder.

"I never thought you were homophobic London. She doesn't need you or any of us turning our backs on her anymore. She's our best friend. Find away to handle your homophobic feelings towards Rachel or anybody else. Your already judging Rachel before you even know her." She starts to say something but Mariana told her to shut up.

"I'm talking and your listening got it? This whole thing is like Mona and Spencer all over again with you. Spencer was your best friend until she told you that she was bisexual and had a girlfriend named Mona who was a good friend of ours. You can't keep doing this to people boo, none of us have a problem with people who are gay or bisexual or even trans but your the one that hurts people with your damn words and attitude." Mariana says before leaving the room.

London frowns listening to the words her friend just spoke. Was she really that bad that even her boyfriend's sister is pointing it out? she sighs before walking back into the room.

* * *

Santana was starting get the hint that her beautiful wife was putting in the doghouse for not only ditching Glee club practice but for also changing their plans to Breadstixs. She was noticing that Rachel would give her a look if she even thought about taking another swig of her vodka, Rachel would talk to her about how they needed to go to school in the morning and she wasn't in the mood to deal with her hangover if she kept on drinking.

She sighs, handing the glass to Aqua who gladly finished it off. It was around 12:30 in the morning. She was itching for a drink but Rachel was doing whatever she could to have her not drink tonight.

"When are we leaving?" Rachel asked her softly for the tenth time.

"Shut your girl up Santana, I thought you were staying the night?" Sierra said from her spot on the floor. She wasn't going anywhere tonight anyways.

"Baby were staying here tonight." Rachel gasped shaking her head.

"Are you serious right now? we have school tomorrow." Santana was getting tired of hearing her whining.

"Why can't you just relax and enjoy the night?" She slips her arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

"Your uptight Rach, besides I called your dads while you were in the bathroom and told them to call the school in the morning for all of us." She frowns.

"Yeah Rachel your too uptight, live a little and have a drink." London spoke once again, slurring her words.

Rossi frowns seeing a text from Noah. He was once again rethinking their relationship after she confessed her pregnancy scare to him, he hardly wanting to be near her. She didn't want to lose her boyfriend.

"Rachel can we go please, I don't feel like being here anymore. Noah is blowing up my phone once again questioning our relationship." Rachel stares at her sister and nods.

"Yeah lets go. Santana I'll call you tomorrow but I'm not missing school." Santana frowns getting up grabbing her hand.

"I'm coming with you then. We need to talk anyways." Rachel didn't like the sound of that.

"Your not rethinking our marriage are you?" Santana shook her head.

"Baby are you crazy? no I'm not rethining our marriage. We are married for the rest of our lives." She just nods.

"Aqua, Jasper and Arilyn lets go. This party is about dead anyways." London scuffed.

"See I told you she ain't the same anymore. She became a damn prude like her wife." They all told her drunk self to shut up.

"Come on baby, say good bye to the others so we can go." Rachel smiles saying that she had a nice time even though she was bored.

"Bye girls, your always welcome here." They say okay then put on their shoes and walk out. London watched Santana kiss Rachel on the lips as they walk out.

The group just shook their heads at the bitchy drunk girl.

"I'm leaving now. This party just got dead with the bad vibe coming from miss bitchy over here, Come on Sierra." Chanel tells them grabbing her stuff and left with Sierra.

"Why you play too much London? yo Emilio your girl just messed up my chances with that fine Rossi Berry. You better handle that." Bryson says pissed off while taking another swig of his beer.

"Yeah I agree with him. What was your problem tonight baby?" She just got up ignoring him.

"London where are you going?" He yelled.

"Away from you. Good night Emilio." She says grabbing her car keys and left the house. Misty quickly grabbed her stuff and followed her out.

**At School.**

Misty and London walked into homeroom and took their seats. They see Rachel and Santana walking in holding hands. London got up and walked over to the two.

"Santana and Rachel can I talk to you?" She asked hopefully.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Talking, I'm sorry

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship and Rossi and Puck's relationship. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hours Earlier.**

Rachel was grateful that her Dads didn't call them out of school for the day when they got home last night. Santana was just going to have to deal with her hungover if she had one. It was a good thing that her wife or her sisters didn't drink as much. Rachel got out of bed early and worked on her morning routine. She put on some shorts and a sports bra and got on the treadmill and cranked up her ipod touch and began her workout.

After awhile Rachel was finished with her work out then walked over to her wife's side of the bed and bends down kissing her lips. Santana stirs in her sleep opening her eyes and saw Rach staring at her. She sniffs a little and frowns.

"Eww baby you stink, did you do your morning work out?" She nods.

"Yes I was about to take a shower, you up for joining me?" San nods getting out of bed in her panties and tank top. They both grab their towels and go into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

Santana turns on the water while Rachel strips her clothes waiting then gets in when it's ready. Santana joins her a few seconds later and they held each other close under the water.

"I'm mad at you for making me look like a buzz kill last night for not drinking, not eating my favorite wings and for crashing our party." Rachel scuffed grabbing her shampoo.

"Oh my bad ,I promise to leave you trashed with your so called friends you hardly talk about since we've been in this relationship." She says sarcastically.

Santana sighs grabbing the shampoo from her and puts it on for her which Rachel thanks her softly. They help each other clean up then get out after Santana finishes up washing her own hair.

When they get out Rachel wraps her towel around her. Santana does the same. Rachel turns on the blow dryer.

"I deserved that sarcasm from you baby." Rachel just does her hair nodding. She had every right to be pissed with her wife.

"Your right Rae, I wasn't being fair to you yesterday or last night. I don't know why I decided to one again hang out with Emilio, Bryson, Chanel, Sierra, Mariana, Enrique, Misty, London and Javier. They are all filled with hardcore drama that I was trying to get myself out of but London pulled me back in." She turns off the hair dryer and looks at her.

"I don't understand why you never talked about them the whole time we've been together? did you think I would judge you on your friends?" Santana shrugs.

"Baby I'm not like that you know this but it seems to me that these friends of yours? they control you or something." She sighs.

"They did in the past. Trust me I use to get into huge fights back in the day, London and Emilio always seemed to be the once that caused shit and got me in the middle of it, I'm not going back to that part of my life anymore." Rachel just stares at her.

"I promise to never ditch you for them ever again. I love you gorgeous and London shouldn't have been a bitch to you." Santana whispers against her neck.

Rachel turns off the blow dryer and turns around in her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You better not ditch me again, I don't trust London anyways since she asked if you married me for my family's money." Santana didn't know about that.

"She asked you that?" Rachel nods finishing up her hair.

"What the hell? when did she ask you this babe?" She asked drying herself off.

"Yesterday when your Misty and London walked up to me. she figured out who our family was and asked if you married me for the money." Santana sighs wanting to kick London's ass for asking that question to her wife.

"Well you don't have to worry about her asking those kinds of questions anymore because I'm going to talk to her today." They finished getting ready for the day wearing their cheerios uniforms, white socks and sneakers and high pony tails. They put makeup on then grab their school bags and go downstairs.

The married couple walked downstairs and went into the dinning room for breakfast where the others were waiting for them.

"Good to see that your wide awake Santana. No hangover this morning?" Hiram asked his daughter in law.

"No surprisingly, I don't have a hangover since I really didn't drink that much since _somebody_ made it their goal to make sure I didn't drink too much."

Rachel keeps her eyes on her vegan friendly breakfast while San glanced her away, shaking her head grinning.

"Well we're glad that your alive and well this very morning. Finish eating so you won't be late for school." He told all the girls.

**At School.**

They girls made it to their locker, talked to some of their friends then made their way to homeroom. Santana laced her fingers with Rachel's as they made their way down the hall.

"Um Sanny here comes London." Rachel whispered. London strides over then stops in front of them.

"Santana and Rachel can I talk to you?" She asked hopefully.

"Not really London." Santana spoke pushing past her, grabbing ahold of Rachel's hand who was walking behind her.

"Please if not now then later okay?" Rachel gave her a look and she sighs.

"I'll think about it but don't expect me to be happy around you." Santana said before sitting down in the back with her boo and they whispered to each other then pecked each others lips before the teacher comes.

London stood there not believing she just got dismissed by her so called home girl for a quick makeout session with her _esposa_? Oh Santana better talk to her during lunch or else Rachel was getting a stern talking to. Nobody shuts her out.

* * *

Santana was at her locker getting her books she needs for next class.

"Santi you better not dismiss me again. We're going to have our talk now. Where is your wife?" Santana turns her head and rolls her eyes sighing.

"London you are seriously tripping right now like you were last night. First of all how dare you ask my wife if I married her for the money? you even asked me if I was drunk when we got married. It's a good thing I didn't invite you to my wedding." London frowns.

"I'm sorry for acting like a cold hearted bitch since I moved back." Santana just looks at her.

"I was very rude to Rachel and I want to start over. Can we start fresh?" Santana looked at her about to say something when Rachel walked up to them and kissed her wife's cheek. Santana smiles brightly seeing her beautiful wife and picked her up spinning her around.

Rachel squeals giggling as she held onto her tightly. London took a look at the two and has never seen her best friend this goofy and happy before.

She might be still unsure of their kind of relationship but she wasn't going to get in between them. If she was going to have her best friend in her life? then she was going to deal with her new life.

"Can we start fresh girls?" The couple looked at her. Santana puts Rachel down but holds her close.

"You actually going to stop being a hardcore bitch and try getting along with everybody and that means my wife?" Santana asked.

"Yes I will try to be friendly with everybody. Rachel I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." Rachel just nods.

"Well whenever your ready then let me know." London says awkwardly before walking away.

The two looked at each other, lacing their fingers together and talked softly.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11 Lies come out,Date Night

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Rossi and Puck.**

Rossi Berry was waiting for her boyfriend Noah at the Lima Bean cafe, they have been fighting for days now and she couldn't take it anymore. School was over for the day, her sisters and sisters in law were doing their own thing for the day while she was waiting for her boyfriend to show up so they could talk about their relationship that was going through something.

The bell on door chimes, knowing that some was coming in and Rossi looks up hoping it was Noah and was glad it was but he didn't look happy to even see her. He hugs her then sits down. She just stares at him.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked him seeing how annoyed he look.

"Nothing." He mumbles looking bored.

"Why are you acting strange?" He just shrugged.

"Noah your not making this talk easy for either of us right now, do you even want to be with me anymore?" Puck looked at her and sighs.

"Why are you asking me that Rossi? yes I want to be with you, I'm still mad at you for not telling me about the scare." She groans.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I was going to tell you but Rachel guessed it after I touched my stomach. I do that when I'm nervous some times."

He knew this already, he actually listens to his girlfriend when she talks, he notices everything little thing she does and he thinks it's the cutest thing ever.

"You know that if I was pregnant that I would have told you." He nods grabbing ahold of her hands.

"I know okay, I just don't want to be left out like I was with Quinn."

Rossi held his hands,staring at him confused.

"Are you talking about your whole drunk kiss ordeal?" Puck shook his head.

"No baby, Quinn and I have a daughter together, her name is Beth and we gave her to this really nice couple who live in California." Rossi pulls her hands back staring at him.

"She lied to me?" She stared at him.

"Baby I'm-" She glared at him.

"Don't okay? you both lied and kept me in the dark for who knows how long."

"I was going to tell you Rossi, I really was." Rossi stared at him.

"Were you really going to tell me?" He looks down.

"That's what i thought you bloody hypocrite. You get angry with me for the scare when your ass couldn't even tell that your a father."

Just then the door chimes again. Rossi saw Quinn walk in with Brittany and Sugar and shot up walking over to her.

"You were just confused about your feelings for my boyfriend? it was drunk mistake?" Quinn's eyes widen staring at Rossi and sighed.

"Rossi it was a drunk mistake, I should have told you about our daughter but it's in the past." Rossi scuffed.

"That's right it is in the past and so is our friendship, don't even bother talking to me."

She spun around and walked over to Noah who gave her a look.

"Did you really have to do that baby?" She scuffed glaring at him.

"Yes and don't even bother calling me tonight." She grabbed her bag and left.

Puck sighs turning his head torwards Quinn and shook his head getting up walking over to them.

"I might lose my girlfriend because of our lies. I don't want to lose her Quinn, help mr with this." Quinn stared at him surprised that he actually wants this relationship to last.

"Your not a relationship guy Puck." He sighs.

"Well guess what Quinn? people change and you did by becoming this sociopath who tries to kill people, help me." He said firmly then walked out.

* * *

Quinn stood there seeing people staring at her. She made one huge mistake that made her get help. She wasn't this sociopath. Sugar and Brittany stared at each other before Sugar tapped Quinn on the shoulder.

"They will get over it at some point, we did and now we're friends." Quinn frowns sadly.

"I made a mistake, how long are people going to be scared of me?" Sugar cleared her throat awkwardly.

"It's still pretty fresh news Quinn, I'm sure by the end of the school year? people will be over it." She didn't trust Sugar Motta's words but she was going to have to deal with it if she wanted to live her life.

She didn't want to be know at the girl that went all crazy, killed Rachel Berry-Lopez and ended up in jail forever. She was trying to start over.

"Come on Quinn lets order our drinks and talk about our friendship with each other." Brittany spoke snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Alright let's get our drinks and talk." They both smile at her and pull her close to them.

**At 9:15 with Rachel and Santana.**

Rachel and Santana were going on a little date as married couple in Lima. They just got finished seeing Rachel's movie New Years Eve and now they were now out to dinner in cincinnati away from Lima. They needed to get away from that place even though they were back.

"You were really good in that movie honey." Rachel blushed as they ate their dinner.

"Thanks for seeing it with me baby, I worked really hard for my first ever movie." Santana grabs her hand really happy.

"Well you did really good, did you get paid the movie?" Rach nods taking a sip of her drink.

"Is your food good?" She nods taking some on her fork and San takes a bite of her wife's food and chews it making a face.

"God baby how do you eat this vegan stuff? this taste aweful." Rachel laughs.

"Aww it's not bad at all. You love your non vegan food so much." Santana nods taking a bite of her own food.

Rachel's phone rings and she sees Rossi calling her. "Hey sis me and San are having dinner right now? what's up?" Her smile fades hearing Rossi talk.

Santana looked at her wife wondering what's going on. Which sister was she talking to anyways.

"Alright I'll see you when we get home. I'm sorry sis, I'll have San kick his ass for you." San raised an eyebrow at her love wondering which guy's ass she needs to kick.

"I'll text you when were close to home. No we're in cincinnati. Okay love you sis and again I'm sorry." Rachel hangs up.

"Who's ass do I need to kick?" San asked taking a bite of her chicken.

"Noah Puckerman's. They have been fighting alot lately ever since she told us about her pregnancy scare. I get that he's mad but he keeps making her cry."

San nods rolling her eyes.

"What happened between those two?" Rachel looks at her sighing.

"He told her that him and Quinn have a baby girl together named Beth." Santana's eyes widen. Rachel stopped talking seeing the look.

"You knew about Beth?" Santana sighs nodding awkwardly.

"Yeah I did but we were in 10th grade when she gave birth to Beth. It was before your family moved here babe. Please don't hate me." Rachel shook her head.

"I don't hate you Santana but both of them should have told her the truth instead of keeping her in the dark." Santana nods agreeing with her.

"Your right and I'm sorry for not telling you. It was like Quinn didn't care that she had Beth and I'm still surprised that Puck has been with Rossi this long."

"Puck is not the person that can be in a relationship for very long and have it work out in the end, it's just not like him." Rachel gives her a look.

"Weren't you the same way darling? you might have been with Brittany but did you see that relationship lasting?" San shook her head no.

"No she broke my heart the moment I found her in my bed with Quinn." Rachel nods.

The waitress walked over to their table. "Is everything good?" They both say yes and the waitress checks Rachel out a little bit longer before leaving.

Santana glanced over at her wife before looking over at the waitress that just left their table.

"She better be lucky she can only look but not touch. Your a married woman." I'm really happy now that your in my life and were going to be together forever."

Rachel smiles taking her hand and kisses it.

"Baby I wasn't even focusing on her Sanny, your the one I have eyes for." San grins.

"I love you my beautiful wife." Rachel smiles lovingly.

"I love you too my sexy wife." They both lean over the table, pecking each others lips then finish their date night.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12 Break Up or Not Part 1

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rossi's POV.**

I was at my locker looking at the pictures of me and Noah together before the bell rings for my next class. We look so happy together, like we have nothing to hide from each other when the truth is? he was hiding the biggest secret he could ever have because I already know he's been to juvie in the past. Everybody besides my sisters, Aqua and Catalina knew about his and Quinn's baby girl and the fact that my man has been to juvie. How are we supposed to make a relationship work when he can't be honest with me? it doesn't make me feel good.

"Hey Rossi can we talk for a few minutes?" The voice of Quinn Fabray spoke. I don't even feel comfortable with Quinn near me after she sent my sister to the hospital.

"Get away from me Quinn, to me your still a sociopath that could strike at any minute and I don't want to die today." I said turning around facing her. She frowns sadly.

"I deserved that Rossi. I hurt alot of people doing what I did but I got the help I needed. I'm going to therapy." Good for her but still I don't feel comfortable.

"Don't come closer and just tell me what you want." She sighs standing far away from me.

"I'm here to say that it was wrong to keep you in the dark about Beth. He's supposed to tell and I really thought you knew." I shook my head no.

"No Quinn I didn't know about your little drunk night with Noah. He didn't tell me anything and all you told me was that you two made out which was only half of the truth, you both made me feel like a fool thinking you two had nothing going on between you two." She says that there is nothing going on with them.

"You will always have something going on between you two and you bloody know it Quinn. You two have a bond that I'll _never_ have with him." I yelled.

"I'm really sorry Rossi, I wish I could take it all back but I just can't." I look down wanting her to get out my face.

"I'll leave you alone but please understand that he loves you very much." She walks off quickly.

"Why are you yelling in the middle of the hallway Rossi? are you causing a scene again with your crazy ways?" Great now I have to deal with him.

"Excuse me? don't start with the I'm acting crazy bullshit Noah." He sighs walking closer to me.

"Fine I'll deal with this because it must be the time of the month but-" He doesn't get to finish because I slapped him in the back of his head.

"You asshole, it's not the time of the month and how dare you bring that up in a crowed hallway? I'm still pissed off with your lying ass." He rubs his head.

"Oww damn woman, you didn't have to hit me like that and I don't see what the big deal is with me having a daughter?" I scuffed pushing him away from me.

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of fighting with you Noah. It's been going on for days now and you still don't care how I feel about this."

I grab my books and close my locker. I look at him one more time before walking off.

"Rossi are you just going to ignore me now? Baby if you walk away me, don't expect me to be faithful to you anymore." Was he serious right now? he was actually thinking about cheating?

"Are you serious?" I turned around walking back to him.

"That depends are you going to stop and actually listen to me?" oh hell no, he's trying to play a game with me and I'm not the one to be played.

"Your full of shit Puck. Your an asshole and I'm not dealing with being yelled at anymore." He grabbed my wrist hard.

"Listen to me Rossi stop acting like a little girl and grow up. Your causing a scene and it needs to stop." He grabbed my wrist tigher.

"Get your hands off me Puck your hearting me." He lets go slightly saying that he's sorry.

"Come on I'll walk you to class and we can forget about the fighting and just be happy with each other." I stared at him not seeing my boyfriend anymore. I see this guy that would hit a girl if he got really pissed off. It scared me.

"Rossi let's go to class." I heard Santana's voice and stared at her.

"Don't worry about it Santana, I'm taking my girl to class." She walks up to us and frees my wrist some more and whispers in my ear to get to class.

I nod and rush off to class really glad I have a sister in law like Santana. I don't want to see him for awhile. Shit my wrist hurts.

**With Puck and Santana.**

"What the hell is your problem Puckerman? putting your hands on your girlfriend like that is going to get your ass sent back to juvie or jail." He rolls his eyes.

"She's getting me mad Santana. My relationship with my girlfriend is none of your business." She growled.

"The fuck it isn't? You don't ever put your hands on a woman in your life, your mother taught you better then this Puck." He starts to say something but She cut him off.

"Don't even think about it Puck. You need to get your shit together before I tell my sister in law now that this whole thing is over." He growled.

"You can't force her to break up with me. She's not going to anyways because we love each other." Santana starts laughing.

"Yeah you had your love fest until you lied to her about having a daughter by Fabray. Put your hands on her again and I'll go to your mother about your problems. Calm donw your anger before you lose her." He sighs knowing she's right.

"I don't mean to keep getting on her cause but I just don't want her to leave me." Santana looks at him.

"Your not making it easy for her to stay with you either." Puck feels his phone buzz and it's a text from Rossi.

**We need to talk at lunch, meet me at Breadstixs later*Rossi.**

"She wants to talk at lunch, I really hope this isn't a breakup talk." San just shrugs.

"You won't know until you talk with her. Don't hurt her anymore or I'll make your life hell." San tells him firmly.

"Alright I get it." She glared at him then walked off to meet up with her wife for class. Puck goes to his own class sighing.

* * *

Rossi sat in the booth at Breadstixs waiting for Noah to show up. She looked around hoping he would show up so they could talk.

"Hey Rossi Berry? am I right?" She glances up seeing Santana's old friend Bryson Williams smiling at her, showing off his hazel brown eyes. He was a good looking light skinned black guy with a smooth deep south african voice, long dreadlocks that still looked like they've just been done. He had a great body too.

"Um yeah and your Bryson Williams, what are you doing here?" He sits down across from her and smiles.

"I'm here with my crew just enjoying some lunch before we head back to school. I saw you sitting here alone and thought that you might want to join us?"

She was about to say something when she noticed Noah walking torwards them looking pissed.

"Who the hell is this Rossi? is that why you asked me here so you can show me your new man?" She shook her head no.

"No I asked you here so we can talk but once again you have to think the worse. Bryson just sat down." She yelled getting tired of getting yelled at by him.

"Listen man I was just talking to her calm down." Bryson tells him calmly.

"Yeah whatever man, get out of my seat and go back to whatever you came from. I don't need you hitting on girls that aren't yours." Rossi stared at him surprised.

"That wasn't nice Noah. He really just came over to talk." He stood there watching his girlfriend defend the guy that was hitting on what's his.

"Are you going to keep defending him Rossi because if you are then I'm leaving and this relationship is done for good." Bryson knew he was in the middle of something serious between the girl that he wanted and the guy she was currently with.

"Look Rossi get my number from Santana when your ready. Later." Bryson walks back to his own booth.

"That was uncalled for Noah. He just came over here not too long ago and here you are making a fool of yourself and me." Puck sits down.

"He shouldn't have sat down in my spot, trying to get with you Rossi. Are you trying to get rid of me?" She looks down.

"I'm sick and tired of you yelling at me for no reason. It shouldn't be this way." He sighs annoyed.

"Shut up with the whining Rossi. I know I messed up with the whole Beth thing but damn it you don't make it easy." Rossi scuffed.

"I don't make it easy for you how Noah? tell me how I don't make it easy for you because I don't get what the fuck your talking about." He yelled at her to shut up.

"Don't tell me what do to asshole, you have lost it Puck and I'm done being pushed around by you." He asked where she was going.

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for awhile now. I'm leaving." She grabbed her purse no longer in the mood for food.

**Find Out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13 Break Up or Not Part 2

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Glee Club.**

Rossi was sitting on the stood in the middle of the room while the other members along with Mr. Shue and Shelby sat in the seats. Rossi didn't even glance over at her boyfriend. She felt his eyes on her but she wasn't going to give into him. She was done crying, she was done fighting with him and she was done being unhappy.

_Been sitting thinking about you and I and wondering why were not getting along  
so frustrated 'cause what we had was a happy home.  
I don't know what the situation is but I can tell in the way we kiss  
we don't talk no more it feels better when I'm alone_

Puck stared at her as she sang to hi,

_Sometimes I feel like there's no getting through to you  
like you don't appreciate all that I do.  
you gotta show me that you want me to stay  
don't turn & walk away_

Santana looked at Puck with her arm around her wife's waist holding her close. She didn't want these to give up so fast they needed to work on their problems.

_baby I'm slowly falling out of love with you  
I don't know what to do,  
how did we end up here this way?  
what are we gonna do?  
I'm slowly falling out.. baby  
we're tripping on silly things  
boy I need you to meet me halfway,  
if you want me to be with you.._

Rossi glanced over at Puck with tears forming in her eyes.

_I remember when, I'd be with my friends  
you checked on me and made time to call  
but how things have changed? -  
now I don't hear from you at all.  
Yeah yeah yeah_

___Sometimes I feel like there's no getting through to you  
like you don't appreciate all that I do.  
you gotta show me that you want me to stay  
don't turn & walk away_

Rachel stared at Santana sadly then stared back her sister and her best friend knowing that this relationship might be over if they can't repair it.

_baby I'm slowly falling out of love with you  
I don't know what to do,  
how did we end up here this way?  
what are we gonna do?  
I'm slowly falling out.. baby  
we're tripping on silly things  
boy I need you to meet me halfway,  
if you want me to be with you.._

Puck walked over to Rossi and grabbed her hand staring at her eyes.

_don't let your pride get in the way,  
for something we worked so hard  
don't throw it away  
I've been tryna make you see  
everything you need is right here with me_

Arilyn rests her head on Finn's shoulder, frowning at how Rossi's sadness was coming through the song. She had tears coming down her face.

_Sometimes I feel like there's no getting through to you  
like you don't appreciate all that I do.  
you gotta show me that you want me to stay  
don't turn & walk away_

_ don't turn & walk away_

He placed both hands on the side of her head staring into her eyes. He listened to her sing and he hated to make her feel this way.

_baby I'm slowly falling out of love with you  
I don't know what to do,  
how did we end up here this way?  
what are we gonna do?  
I'm slowly falling out.. baby  
we're tripping on silly things  
boy I need you to meet me halfway,  
if you want me to be with you.._

Rossi looked into his eyes finishing up her song.

_Slowly falling_  
_slowly falling_

_How did we end up here this way?_  
_Oh_

_Slowly falling_  
_slowly falling_

_How did we end up here this way?_  
_oh_

She repeats it then stops singing. Everybody stayed quiet watching the two.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you this far babe, I don't want to lose you and I'll try my best to calm down on my anger. No more grabbing you the way I've been, the fighting, the yelling all of that is going to stop." Rachel and Arilyn stared each other then stared at Santana who looks away.

"He put his hands on her? why didn't you tell me?" Rachel whispered angrily.

"It just happend today Rachel. I don't know how long it's been happening but I stopped him from hurting her." Santana whispers.

"I will not have my sister get hurt by him. He crossed the line putting his hands on her." Rachel yelled no longer whispering.

Rossi stares at her sister and walked over to Rachel grabbing her hand then grabbed Arilyn's hand and pulled them out of the room.

**With The Berry Triplets.**

"How many times has he put his hands you?" Rachel asked firmly.

"Don't worry about it." Arilyn scuffed.

"Answer the question or so help god I'll tell mom." Rossi starts sobbing.

"Rossi were your sisters, we tell each other everything." Rachel says hugging her.

"He's done it about 5 times now. I don't know how much I can take of this." Arilyn sighs shaking her head before marching back into the choir room.

"Do you want it to be over Rossi? do you want this relationship to end and please don't say yes for us. You need to know for sure." Rossi just holds onto her sister.

Rachel sighs hugging her. She could kill Noah for hurting her sister this way. Nobody deserves this.

* * *

Arilyn rushed into the room and walked over to Puck punching him in the eye. Everybody stared at Arilyn shocked. She seemed like the good girl that wouldn't hurt a fly and here she was punching Puck in the eye.

"How do you like somebody else putting their hands on you? huh it doesn't feel right does it?" She yelled kicking him in the balls.

Finn rushes over to her trying to get her to call down but it's not working. Puck falls to the ground in pain.

Santana got up helping Finn control Arilyn. "Arilyn what's going on?" Mr. Shue surprised to see her like this.

"Why don't you ask the bastard that think he can put his hands on my sister 5 fucking times? you son of a bitch asshole." Shelby looked down at Puck as he held himself in pain.

Was it true? has Rossi been hurt by him? She needed to know about this before she can do something.

Rachel and Rossi walked back in seeing what was going on. Arilyn was going crazy and Puck was on the ground.

"Arilyn you need to calm down before you have a panic attack." Finn and Santana tell her. She sighs no longer struggling in their arms.

Puck stops moaning in pain and looked up to see Rossi staring at him with tears falling down in her face.

"Rossi are we still together?" He said still in pain. She stared at him unsure.

"I need time." She walked out of the room with her sisters behind her.

**Find Out what happens next and the song was Fallin Out by Keyshia Coles**


	14. Chapter 14 Too Much Pressure, Will You?

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will be still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Thursday.**

Everybody in the school wondered what was going on with Rossi Berry and Noah Puckerman since he was sporting a black eye, sulking all the time. They hardly saw the two together anymore and Rossi no longer had a smile that reached her eyes. It was like everybody was waiting to see if those two were together still or they were offically broken up.

Rossi was at her locker, looking over her notes when Misty and London walked up to her. Both girls had were staring at her with a smirk on their faces.

"What's up girl, have you hollered at our boy yet?" London asked knowing all about Bryson giving Rossi his number so they can kick it together. Rossi wasn't a bad looking girl and sure she was super rich, a white girl that was from England but she was good enough for their best friend.

Rossi glanced at them, raising an eyebrow. It was none of their business if she got in touch with Bryson Williams even if he was their best friend.

"Not that it's any of your business but no I haven't been talked to Bryson." Misty stared at her.

"Why the fuck not? that boy is feeling you girl, what you too good for him or something?" She shook her head no.

"Look I don't know your on my case about this since we're not friends." Misty and London scuffed.

"Girl we tryna be your friends Rossi, hell anything to get our girl Santana back in our lives." Misty tells her.

"Yeah what my girl said. That bitchy tone needs to stop." Rossi was about to speak when London cuts her off.

"Don't start alright? it's about time you get yourself a real man, get rid of the little boy who can't handle his temper, Bryson is a_ real_ man boo." Rossi sighs.

"Stop acting like I'm your home girl, I'm not your friend so get that through your head, yes I do find Bryson good looking but he's not about to be my rebound." She yelled.

"Damn chica calm down that anger. Your right about us not being friends but we should be. As for Bryson he needs a girl like you in his life, he can't stop talking about you and he was worried about your man hurting you, don't keep being with a guy that is going to hurt you in the end." They told her.

"He's not hurting me." She lied knowing full well that her relationship with her boyfriend/childhood best friend was on the rocks big time.

"You think we actually believe that bullshit lie Berry?" Misty spoke rolling her neck, placing her hand on her thick curvy hips.

"Get off my back alright? you two don't know anything about me so just stop trying to get in my life." She pushed past them after shutting her locker. Rossi wasn't going to let anybody tell her what do, she had her time to think and it was nobody's concern if she breaks up with him or not.

She kept on walking when she bumped into somebody and said sorry about to move out the person's way but they didn't let her go. She looked up seeing her boyfriend Noah standing there holding her by the waist.

"Let me go Noah, I need to get to class." He didn't let go. London and Misty stood there watching them.

"Do you still need time baby?" He whispered.

"Your hurting Noah, let me go now." He lets her go just staring into her eyes.

"Rossi I need to know what's going on with us." She sighs getting so annoyed with him and everybody else bugging her.

"Stop it okay. I can't handle this pressure anymore." She says so tired.

"I'm sorry Rossi I just want to know what's going on with us." Rossi looked at him.

"I'll come over tonight and we'll talk just please stop bugging me." Puck nods saying okay and walks off but not before kissing her cheek.

Rossi sighs watching him walk away then catches London and Misty smirking at her. She rolls her eyes not in the mood to deal with those two proving their points. She was stressing herself out with college aplications, her relationship problems, Glee club regionals coming up and she just wanted to get through the year with any problems.

**With Arilyn and Finn.**

Arilyn Berry was confused when she was asked to come into the Auditorium. She walked in and saw Finn sitting on a stool looking down with something in his hand.

She walked over slowly, seeing that it was picture of his father and smiled seeing how much Finn was in that picture.

"You have his eyes and his mouth a little bit too." She whispered placing her hand on his shoulder. She heard him sigh and stared at him concerned.

"I've always had trouble finding myself in his face." She smiles and listens to him speak about his feelings towards his dad.

"Is that why you asked me to meet you here? to talk about your dad?" He shook his head staring at her and stood up.

"No I want to talk about you, about us actually." Arilyn stared at him kind of worried. They both started talking about their first date.

"Yeah I was nervous." She stared at him surprised.

"I could never make you nervous." Arilyn said chuckling.

"I'm kind of nervous right now." Arilyn frowns.

"Wait, what's going on?" He tells her that he has something to tell her but she has to promise to wait until he's done talking.

She sits down on the stool staring at him, getting nervous herself.

"Okay, I promise." She said softly, getting comfortable on the stool.

"Um, I just feel like, all my life, I've been you know, wondering if I was gonna be as a man like my father was." She stares up at him, listening to every word he says.

"Now all of a sudden, I'm up at night worried that I'm gonna become the man he was." Arilyn just stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

"You're like a beacon of light, guiding me through the darkness." She looks down then back up at him.

"You're like this big gold star and for some reason, you chose to let me love you and I feel like if I can just convince you let me keep doing that, I'm gonna be okay."

Arilyn was fighting her tears just hearing him speak. She loved Finn so much and never wanted to be without him. She smiles nodding her head proud of him.

He tells her some more things, getting a small box out of his pocket then gets down on one knee, Arilyn gasped staring at him.

"All you've got to do is say yes." He opens the box, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Arilyn Berry, Will you marry me?" She starts breathing hard, staring at the beautiful engagement ring. Was she ready to be somebody's wife at 18 years old?

**Find Out what happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Talk, Remembering

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Puck's House.**

Rossi Berry pulled up in front of her boyfriend's house in her car and turned her car off.

**"I'm outside, come out please.* Rossi***

The front door opened making her feel nervous. He was walking over to the passanger side of her car. she unlocks it, letting him in. He closed the door when he got in. Rossi noticed that he had on black sweat pants with a black t shirt and sneakers on. She hated his mohawk and wished her atleast cut it shorter if he wasn't going to cut it off.

"You look nice, were you wearing that at school?" She stayed quiet. Puck stared at her not liking that she wasn't even saying anything to him.

"Rossi are you going to answer me?" Rossi glanced over at him.

"Yes I was wearing this at school, you were to busy flirting with Camille Marshall to noticed. Have you made plans to sleep with her yet?" She said glaring at him.

"Yeah she's in my room waiting for me to finish up my conversation with you Rossi." He said sarcastically.

She just placed her hand on the side her head face looking at him.

"Why do you treat me the way you do?" He just shruggs, looking out the window.

"You don't know why you treat me the way you do?" Puck glanced over at her.

"What am I supposed to say Rossi? I honestly don't know why I get this angry towards you." Rossi sighs shaking her head.

She didn't need to hear that, she needed to hear his reasons for acting like a asshole torwards her but he can't even give her a reason.

"You think it's right to put your hands on me? am I a punching bag to you now?" He punched the seat, glaring at her.

"Shut up Rossi, you keep talking and I might doing something I might or might not regret." He yelled.

"Then get out my car right now." She said calmly. "No we're going to have this talk. Stop putting it off." She scuffed.

"Stop being an asshole. You have no idea how I feel being near you. You fucking scare me, I don't deserve to be slapped in the face, called a bitch many of times, slammed into my own or any locker hard the way you've done to me. None of this is funny to be but it seems like a blast for you."

She felt his hand coming towards her and slapped it away.

"Don't you dare slap me just to get me to stop talking. You have no right to make me feel this way in this relationship." He moved his hand away.

"You had no right to keep your pregnancy scare from me." He yelled. She screams so fucking annoyed.

"I BLOODY HELL DIDN'T KEEP IT FROM YOU NOAH, I TOLD YOU THE DAY I CAME BACK FROM THE DOCTORS BUT YOU DIDN'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE." He stared at her.

"I never got that text." She shook her head.

"I didn't text you that, I_ called _you and left you a message, you never listen to your messages anyways." He listens to his message and there was the message from Rossi.

_Hey Noah it's Rossi, um I just came back from the doctors because I thought I was pregnant with your baby because I was late but I'm not. Okay I hope you call me back when you get this message. I love you baby bye."_

He looked at her and sighs regretting everything he's done. She actually called him and he ignored her and treated her like shit.

"Rossi I'm sorry, I've been wrong for everything I've done to you. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I don't deserve a second chance to make this right, I would like one but I don't blame you for not giving it to me." She just stares at him.

"Would you have told me if I didn't know about your drunk night with Fabray? would you have told me about your daughter at some point?" He looks down.

"No I wouldn't have told you, I thought you couldn't handle it so I never told you but there were times but then I wouldn't do it." Rossi sighs.

"This relationship isn't working out anymore." Puck grabbed her hand.

"Don't say that, we'll figure out a way to make this work." Rossi frowns sadly.

"I really did want this to work, I love you but love isn't good enough anymore." He frowns shaking his head.

"No Rossi we'll make this work I promise." She shook her head.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He kissed her passionately but she wasnt responding and pulled back quickly.

"Please just give me a chance to make you see that were meant to be together." Rossi took a deep breath.

"Fine Noah I'll let you show me that we'll be okay as a couple." He grins really happy.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She watched him get out of the car, closing the door and blew her a kiss and goes into his house.

"I really don't know how much longer I can take being a relationship that's not going to work." She mutters before starting up her car.

Rossi slowly backed out of the driveway and made her way out onto the road and drove off towards her house.

Her phone starts ringing and she saw an unknown calling her. She ignored it and kept driving home. Her relationship was falling apart.

**With Rachel and Santana.**

Rachel had her eyes closed, moaning softly as she felt her wife's soft hands run through her hair. They were in their bed just having a nice quiet evening with nothing on just candles lit and nothing but a sheet on their naked bodies. After they took a bubble bath together they just dried off and got into bed.

"What was your life like in your home town?" Santana asked softly kissing her hair.

"Crazy, the paps were always following us because of our dads. I liked just hanging out with my friends and going to school." Rach says softly with her eyes still closed.

"We did YouTube videos, some people even sent us fan mail. One girl named Ana sent me a teddy bear that said I Love U on its stomach." Santana eyes widen.

"Really that's cute." San says looking around.

"Yeah it was, I loved her letter." San gulps softly.

"You know what I also love at this special fan?" She shook her head.

"What?" Rachel looked up smiling at her.

"I love that she didn't know me but she still took the time to give me these things, I told myself that I would find this girl some day and thank her for the lovely teddy bear and the letter." San smiles.

"That's nice and I hope you do find her someday." Rach smirks.

"Thank you for the letter and teddy bear." San sighs calming down.

"How did you know it was me?" She pouted. Rach laughs.

"Because I remembered the perfume that was on the letter, most people don't do that but I noticed your scent the moment we got close for the first time and it matched the scent on that letterI still have that letter." San laced her fingers with her wife's.

"Do you remember what the letter said?" Rachel nods.

"It said Dear Rachel Barbra Berry, my name is Santana Camila Lopez but please call me Ana. I just want to say that I love your voice, it's different in a beautiful way, I love seeing your smile whenever you talk about before you sing a song, your sisters and your friends are cool but Rachel your really amazing." San smiles.

"I hope I get to meet you in my life. Your one of a kind and anybody would be lucky to be with you, don't ever stop singing or smiling." Both girls said at same time.

"Why didn't you say anything when we met?" She rests her head against her chest.

"Because I wanted to get to know the girl from the letter before I said thank you."

Santana placed her hand on her stomach pulling her close, leaning down capturing her wife's lips.

Rachel grins against her lips, placing her hand on her cheek.

"I love you." They both said softly before making love for a few hours then blew out the candles, going to sleep holding each other close.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16 Arilyn's engagement,Over

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana walked out of Spanish disappointed in Mr. Shue's teaching. She walked up to her lover and sighs. Rachel looked at her gorgeous wife and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sigh and frowny face Sanny?" Rachel asked placing her hand on her arm. Santana smiles lightly at her wife's concerned look.

"Spanish class sucked once again, I tell it's like Mr. Shue is trying to make us fail. He had Puck, Finn and Artie break out singing _La cucaracha _with him." Rachel's eyes widen.

"_Exactly_." San exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips, staring into her eyes.

"Wow that's really bad, trust me I know where your coming from, I have him for third period Spanish and i know it's not good." Santana frowns.

"Trust me baby, half of these people are failing because he sucks as spanish teacher." Rachel couldn't help but agree with her.

"Come on before were late for Math." Santana groans pulling away from her and waits for Rachel to get her books she needed then closed her locker for her lover.

"You ready?" Rachel asked with a smile. She answers by placing a hand on her hip and they walked down the hall that way.

**Later That Day.**

Arilyn,Rachel, Santana and Rossi were in their living room talking about life. Annabella was at a friends house and Aqua and Jasper were out on a date. Arilyn kept glancing down at her necklace around her neck, it was her engagement ring and she wasn't wearing it because she had to tell her dads, her mom and her sisters first before she decides to put it back on.

"Um Ari why do you keep looking at necklace around your neck?" Rachel asked her sister while resting her legs on her wife's lap. Arilyn looked up at her married sister and sighs pulling out the necklace that now had her engagement ring on it.

"What the hell is that?" Rossi asked hoping it wasn't what she thinks it is.

"It's an engagment ring." She tells them softly hoping they don't yell at her.

"Your engaged to Finn?" Santana, Rossi and Rachel asked at the same time in shock.

"Yes Finn asked me to marry him. I love him so much, I see myself with only Finn Hudson."

"What did you say?" Santana asked her. Arilyn grins at them and they knew the answer.

"Arilyn I love you since your one of my twin sisters but most high school sweethearts don't end up together and I think getting married in high school is stupid."

Rossi tells her. Santana and Rachel glanced over Rossi and she puts her hands up in defence.

"Sorry I don't mean to rag on your marriage but Ari don't follow in their footsteps." They glared at her.

"What I seriously thought you two should have waited until we were out of high school to get married, I find your relationship one of a kind. Arilyin still has time to think about this." Rossi spoke truthfully.

"Rossi me and Rach aren't like other couples, we wanted to be one forever so we got married in high school so don't judge us or our love." Rachel nods agreeing with her lover and grabbed her hand playing with her wedding ring.

"Enough about our these two being married, myself and Finn both agreed that were going to wait until were done with college to spend the rest of our lives together. we want a long engagement so we grow as a couple." Rachel smiles happy for her.

"Well congrats on the engagement, have you Mom, Dad and Daddy yet?" Arilyn shook her head.

"Oh my god Rossi you have to tell them before they find out from Finn or Finn's mom and step dad or Kurt." Rachel tells her.

"Trust me I know and I'll talk to Finn about it." Rossi sighs hating all this couple talk and went into the kitchen to get a snack.

**On Friday In Rossi's POV.**

Well my relationship with Noah wasn't getting better, it was getting worse actually and here I am waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up for our date like he promised he would do and he was supposed to be here two hours ago.

_**I can't believe I'm all alone**_

_**Especially cause it's friday night, I had things to do **_

_**but I brushed them off to be with you**_

_** All dress up with no where to go **_

_**I've been watching time go by, the minutes **__**lie **_

_**But I still haven't heard from you **_

I texted him once again asking where was he and once again he doesn't bother replying back.

_**How busy can you be, Clearly too busy for me you know**_

_** I like you so much but your pissing me off **_

_**(Really pissing me off)**_

_** I need consistancy, You know you don't deserve me**_

_** Say You like me so much **_

_**But your pissing me off **_

_**(Really pissing me off) **_

I walked downstairs and sat in the living room, watching my sisters laugh with each other while watching a movie. i should be out on a date with Noah right now.

_**Look at what you did cause you just lost one**_

_** Now [we made] that deep damage is done **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call**_

_** It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile**_

_** To make me forget that you didn't dial **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**Break it down for me, Why didn't you call **_

I sigh shaking my head staring at the married couple who are resting against each other so in love.

_**I'm feeling so delusional**_

_** Cause I thought that you and I were vibin**_

_** Maybe that was in my mind **_

_**This shit is bad for my ego **_

_**Guessin you would rather spend your time then **__**Laid up in my arms tonight**_

I call him and he picks up breathing hard.

_**I know I like you so much and it's pissing me off**_

_**(Really pissing me off) **_

_**But baby honestly, It's clear you don't deserve me **_

_**Say You like me so much **_

_**But your pissing me off **_

_**(Really pissing me off) **_

He starts asking what's wrong. was he serious?

_**Look at what you did cause you just lost one**_

_** Now [we made] that deep damage is done **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call**_

_** It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile**_

_** To make me forget that you didn't dial **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**Break it down for me, Why didn't you call **_

He tells me that he's coming but then I heard giggling in the background.

**_Thought that we Had Chemistry_**

**_ Now I'm second guessing things_**

**_ It's crazy how one thing can change the game_**

**_ (how to change, how to change, how to change the game)_**

**_ I'm not trying to waste my time _**

**_Waiting up for you,_****_Will not_**

_** throw you out my pocket like some loose change** _

"Rossi what's your problem?" He asked me sounding like he's moving around while I still hear giggling going on.

**Look at what you did cause you just lost one**

_**Now we made that deep damage is done **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all**_

_** So tell me baby, tell me Why didn't you call **_

_**It's gonna take more than a coke and a smile **_

_**To make me forget that you didn't dial **_

_**You were lucky to just have my number at all **_

_**Break it down for me, Why didn't you call**_

"Lose my number Noah Puckerman and tell Camille that she can keep you. We're done for good." I hung up then deleted his number.

"Santana do you still have Bryson's number?" I asked feeling great to be done with Noah's asshole, cheating ways.

"Yeah but are you sure you want to do this now? I mean you just broke him seconds ago." I nod very sure that I rather spend my night talking to a guy that can treat me right. I'm not saying I'm going to rush things but I want to atleast talk to Bryson and see if he still wants to see me.

She gives me the number and I thank her then put it in my phone and saved it.

"I'm going to change my clothes and Noah comes here, keep him away from me." I told them before walking upstairs really glad it was over between me and Puckerman.

** Find Out what happens next and the song was Why Didn't You Call by Jojo.**


	17. Chapter 17 Snixs Returns Part 1

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Misty and London stood in the choir room waiting for the person they wanted to speak to show up. There was a soft knock on the door and they turned around and smiled asking the person to close the door and sit with them. The person closed the door behind them and sat down with the girls.

"you wanted to speak with me?" Both girls stared at the girl sitting with them and smiles lightly.

"Yes we wanted to talk you alone without Santana being around and I know this was your free period."Misty spoke up seeing how nervous she looked.

"Don't worry _chica_, we're not going to murder you." London tells her.

"We wanted to get to know you better." Both girls tell her.

"Well you clearly didn't make a good first impression with me, you asked if Santana married me for my family's money." Rachel pointed out.

"I'll admit that I shouldn't have asked you that question. You two got married because you truly love each other right?" She just nods.

"Good. We didn't have a clue that she was into girls so were sorry that we came off as coldhearted torwards her and you." London spoke truthfully.

"It seems to me that you two or one of you doesn't accept people who are gay or bisexual. most people don't in this world." London sighs.

"Your right I don't accept your kind of people, I was brought up in away that it wasn't okay in my family. My family still doesn't agree on your choices in the world and I might have came across as that but I'm willing to give you a chance?" Rachel stared at her and scuffed.

"Your_ willing_ to give me a chance? at what exactly London? your willing to give me a chance if I become somebody I'm not? " She asked bitterly.

London stared at her and starts to speak when Misty cut her off.

"Rachel I don't she means to judge you on your sexuality." Misty reassures her. London glanced over at Misty giving her a look of don't speak for me.

"Sounds like she is Misty by the way she's looking at you. starting fresh my ass, don't bother speaking to me in the hallways or looking my way."

Rachel grabbed her bag and left slamming the door behind her.

"Well that didn't go so well." Misty slapped London in the face.

"Bitch of course it didn't go well, your latina mouth is costing us Santana's friendship." London frowns.

"I'm sure we'll be friends with Santana in no time." Misty starts laughing at how clueless this girl is.

"She's going to tell Santana, I don't know but myself but you just lost yourself a best friend until you take it back." Misty grabbed her bag and walked out leaving London alone to think.

**Later That Night.**

Rachel walked into her's and San's bedroom and saw her wife studying. She just got home from spending time with Catalina. She hasn't spend time with her childhood best friend in awhile and she missed seeing her. Marriage changes a person but she still needed to spend time with her friends.

"Hey honey I'm home." Santana chuckles getting up and walked over to her and pecks her lips.

"Hi baby, how was spending time with Catalina?" Rachel smiles saying it was great.

"We ran into London and Misty at the Lima Bean and ignored them but it was great." Santana sighs.

"You never told me where you were free period, why is that?" Rachel walks over the bed and San joins her.

Rachel tells her the story and Santana jumped up and went to grab her car keys when Rachel yelled for her to stop.

"No I'm not going to let her get away with this bullshit. I know her better then you and I know that she straight up lied to you. Her family doesn't care about person's sexuality, her parents knew that I was gay when I younger but didn't tell her. She's dead wrong and I'm going to go all Lima Heights on her ass." Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Santana please don't do this, I know your pissed off but fighting is not the answer to handle this." Rachel pleaded.

"Trust me Rae I can handle trick ass hoes like London Castillo." She kisses her lips saying that she'll be back in a few.

**In Santana's POV. **

I pulled up to Mariona's and Emilio's place since I know London is staying there while her parents are out of town and turned my car off. I grabbed my keys and closed the door, rushing up the steps and banged on the door. The door opens not a minute later and Mariona stares at me surprised but lets me in.

"Where is London?" She points to the kitchen and I walked in to see London and Emillio making out. I cleared my throat and they pulled back. London's eyes widen when she saw me. Good she better be scared of me. She better realize that shit just got real.

"Santi what are you doing here?" Emillio says walking over to me, giving me one of his famous teddy bear hugs.

"I'm here to set your girl straight, shit happened and it got me thinking. You ready to get your ass handled by Snix?" I said pointing at her.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Snixs Returns Part 2

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Santana's POV. **

I pulled up to Mariona's and Emilio's place since I know London is staying there while her parents are out of town and turned my car off. I grabbed my keys and closed the door, rushing up the steps and banged on the door. The door opens not a minute later and Mariona stares at me surprised but lets me in.

"Where is London?" She points to the kitchen and I walked in to see London and Emillio making out. I cleared my throat and they pulled back. London's eyes widen when she saw me. Good she better be scared of me. She better realize that shit just got real.

"Santi what are you doing here?" Emillio says walking over to me, giving me one of his famous teddy bear hugs.

"I'm here to set your girl straight, shit happened and it got me thinking. You ready to get your ass handled by Snix?" I said pointing at her.

London looked at me like I lost my mind. Emillio and Mariona didn't have a clue what this girl was up to.

"We'll leave you two talk but don't kill each other, me and Mariona have to visit our parents anyways, We'll be back." Emillio tells us while grabbing his car keys.

"Mariona let's go or were going to be late." They leave us alone for the time being.

"What are you doing here girl, you hungry cause I can cook you something?" I scuffed walking towards her.

"I don't want your nasty ass food, Emillio cooks better then you." She stared at me clearing her throat.

"What makes you think you can come to my boo's house and disrespect me? you needs to go back to where you come and check yourself." She said rolling her neck,snapping her fingers in my face and I grab them and bend her hand back making her squeal in pain.

"Don't make me snatch that torn up weave out ya head, keep putting your hands in my face and you won't have any fingers." I keep holding her hand like this.

"The fuck is your problema with my wife? your_ familia_ doesn't give a damn about sexuality." London stared at me in pain and I lose my grip a little but I still hold onto her.

"You ain't shit London, that messed up weave as gone to your head I think it's too tight." She pushed me away from her but I pin her against the stove.

"How you lost your mind? you know better then to put your hands on me, don't disrespect your crew like that." She mutters through her pain.

"Ain't no body give a damn about you? I feel bad for Emillio because he has to deal with your gold digger ass." I tell her still holding onto her hand.

"Girl you seriously trippin right now, I'm not with my man because of his money, I love him and he's mine." Does she think I want her man? I don't like dick, I'm all about the V baby trust me.

"I don't want your man's dick or any mans for that matter. You mess with my wife and I mess you up." She sighs.

"Let me go now, Santi your hurting me I'm sorry for telling Rachel that, she doesn't know anything about how I am and I was just playing." I shook my head no.

"Does it look like it was funny? to me it looks like you meant to hurt my girl's feelings. She doesn't deserve that and as her wife? I defend her honor all the time."

I snapped pulling her up and throw her to the ground. She passed out and I take her shoes off her since they are my size and wait until her no good ass wakes up.

God this is Jasper all over again. Snix has it going on.

**An Hour later.**

Emillio and Mariona aren't back yet so it was good and I see that London is coming back to the world.

"Wake your ass up." She looks at me and slowly backs away and leans against the wall and I want to her and grabs ahold of her hand, bending it back and she squeals in pain again staring at me whimpering.

"This is your warning London so you better listen." I tell her firmly.

"Number 1 your a lier, can you repeat that?" She doesn't speak so I grip her hand harder.

"I'm a lier." She tells me through her pain.

"Number 2 don't snap your fingers at me, say it." She nods saying that she won't snap her fingers at me.

"Number 3 keep my marriage out ya mouth, you understand me?" London nods once again repeating what I say.

"And last if you can't accept Rachel then you can forget about me all together, I won't be apart of your life, you can forget about me talking or looking at you. My family means everything to me and for you to disrespect it? girl you are going to have problems in the future with me." She just nods.

"I don't like hurting people but I'll kill a motha fucker who fucks with what's mine. Don't forget that puta." I let her go and she nodded that her shoes were gone.

"Where are my shoes?" She asked me sniffling.

"In my car where they belong." London frowns, now sobbing.

"But they are my brand new ones, you can't have those, please give them back." I stared at her and spoke sternly.

"Earn my fucking trust back before you lose for me for good. For now your on my list and I'll you the shoes back when you behave." She sobs harder begging.

"Please I need my shoes back, I promise I'll do anything, just give them back." I stared at her seeing that she's dead serious about these shoes.

"See how you are? serious about a pair of shoes? that's how I feel about my wife and my family." She nods calming down.

"Your shoes are in the living room, your lucky I didn't take them. Watch the way you talk or esle I won't go easy on you next time." I got up and stared at her.

"Ice your hand and nobody knows about this got it?" London nods slowly getting up.

"Remeber what I told you, I expect you to tell my wife your sorry and I will find out if you don't." I grab my car keys and leave this house, she ain't tough against Snixs.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19 Rossi's surprised, Date Night

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Rossi's POV. **

Well I have been talking to Bryson for a week now and we had our first date last friday and it was amazing, He met my dads and they were surprised that I was interested in a black guy but they greeted him nicely and they talked for a few minutes before we enjoyed our night together. I really don't care about the color of a guy's skin, they need to treat me with respect and they need to make me feel special and sure Noah did that for awhile but he got cocky and hurtful and I'm not dealing with that anymore.

Bryson is picking me up in a few minutes, he wants me to join him at his dad's recording studio in Akron, Ohio where he lives, then were having dinner with his dad since his parents aren't married anymore. I haven't met his mom yet. I'm kind of glad that we're not rushing anything right now. I'm still surprised that Bryson comes all the way from there to Lima just to see me. As for me and Noah? I made it clear that what we had was no more and he called me a coldhearted bitch, he's no longer welcomed at my house and I'm glad. He's doing his own thing and I'm doing mine.

"Do you need a ride home Rossi since I know you came in with your Arilyn today?" I looked at my ex boyfriend and shook my head.

"Nope my car maybe in the shop but I have a ride." I told him and he was about to speak when we both heard a hunk. I looked to see Bryson staring at me and Noah and he didn't seem jealous but he didn't seem happy either.

"You ready to go Rossi?" Bryson called out. I give him one minute and looked at Noah.

"So you rather be with him instead of me?" Was he serious? of course I rather be with any other guy then to be with my no good ex boyfriend.

"Good bye Noah, please stop texting me or trying to call me." I quickly walked over to Bryson's can and he unlocked the door, I got in closing the door and put my seat belt on.

Bryson looks at me then at my ex and we drive out of the school parking lot. This was going to be an interesting ride. We are half way down the road when I speak up.

"Why are you suddently quiet?" Bryson shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road. God I really don't want to deal with another Noah Puckerman. Things with me and this fine ass guy were good until he saw me standing with Puck.

"Bryson you have no reason to be mad at me, He just came up to me asking if I needed a ride home." He sighs and looks at me for keeping his eyes on the busy road.

"Rossi your right I don't have any reason to be mad at you for standing with him. I don't know the guy but I do know that he wasn't good for you, no woman should ever have a dude put their hands on them in a way that it's going to hurt her, I was raised by my mom and she taught me how to treat a girl with respect." He spoke.

"Your mom sounds wonderful. Bryson please understand that I don't plan on getting back together with him." I speak truthfully.

"Are you willing to be with a real man now that your done with loser guys with mohawks?" I smile looking out the window, as he made my cheeks flushed.

"You seriously have to think about that shorty?" God he was really starting make me blush with this nickname he gave me.

"That depends are you a_ real_ man Bryson Williams?" He chuckles, placing his hand on my knee.

"Didn't I tell you that I was raised by my mom? of course I'm a real man. Your going to wish that I was your man for a life time when that time comes."

Once we made it to his dad's recording studio, we got out of the car and he locks it telling me to leave my bag in the car. I walked over to him and he wraps his arm around my waist and we talked for a little bit as we walked in.

"Bryson you made it, is this your girlfriend?" I started to speak when Bryson cuts me off.

"Not yet. Dad this is the girl I was telling you and mom about. This is Rossi Anna Berry. Rossi this is my dad Nigal." He shakes my hand and I smile saying nice to meet you.

"You ready to record the songs for her son?" I looked at him surprised.

"Your recording a song for me?" He nods kissing my cheek.

"Come on so we can hear my son do his thing." We made our way into the room where Bryson is recording and he goes into the soundbooth.

"Here put these on so you can hear him." I put on the headphones and watched him get ready. His dad starts the music and he looks right at me and starts to sing.

I nod my head to the smooth beat, his voice sounds good when he talks but when he sings? It's sexy.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"You were really good, I think your voice belongs on the radio." His dad nods agreeing with me.

"I'll make you a cd for you and my boy here will give it to you the next time he sees you, sound good?" I nod smiling.

"You want a tour of the place before we go out to dinner?" Bryson whispered.

"Why not." We tour the place before joining his dad for a great night.

**With Jasper and Aqua.**

Aqua Lopez was having the time of her life, her relationship with Jasper was still new but they were a couple. Jasper was something she needed in her life and she was pleased to be with her.

"Aqua stop daydreaming and take your turn." Jasper spoke. They were bowling and so far she beating Jasper.

"Sorry baby, I was just thinking about how happy I've been since we got together."

Jasper smiles, girlfriend her girl, take her turn. She had to agree with her on being happy.

"Oh my god I got a strike." Aqua screams, jumping up and down.

Jasper claps her hands and hugs her.

"I guess your beating me." She grins, kissing her lips.

"You think we're going to be okay next year?" Aqua whispers.

"I know we will. Our relationship might not be like our sisters but who knows in the future right?" She nods.

"Good now let me take my turn, your not going to when this game lady." Aqua laughs.

Aqua ended up beating her for three games and Jasper had to buy her Ice cream.

"I'm the bowling champ." She yells as they walked to Jasper's car.

"Rub it in, I suck at bloody bowling." Jasper pouts.

"Oh stop being a baby, I gave you kisses and now I wants my ice cream, don't take away my ice cream Berry." Jasper stared at her.

"What?" Aqua said seeing the look on her girlfriend's face.

"You just sounded like your sister just now, it was kind of creepy."

Aqua just shrugs and they go get some ice cream and finished their date.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20 Knowing Santana's Plan

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sam Evans just got finished singing his spanish song for the class and they talk a little then Santana speaks up.

"The teeth, the _duende_, the bizarre mexican fads. _S__eñor _Martinez is, like the best spanish teacher ever." Rachel tried so hard not to glance at her wife as she spoke.

"I can't wait to see your performance Mr. Schue." He stared at her.

"My performance?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, to defend your spanish teacher honor. I'm sure you have something,_ muy_ amazing planned." Santana said with a smile.

Rachel looked at her wife knowing she's up to something and she knew it wasn't a good something.

When Glee club practice was over, the group grabbed their stuff and left the room while Mr. Schue worked on some music for Regionals or worked out how to defend his honor as a Spanish teacher. Rach quickly caught up with her wife and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving.

"What was that about back there Sanny?" Santana looked at her wife and shrugged.

"Well it's something since you made that comment about defending his honor as a spanish teacher? I know we talked about how his teaching skills weren't the best but are you trying to get him fired?" She stared at her, raising an eyebrow and Rachel knew the answer.

"Santana I love you from the bottom of my heart but what your doing is wrong. Yes Mr. Martinez is much better at spanish but what about Mr. Schue?"

"What about him Rachel? he's a crappy Spanish teacher and I'm doing something about it. trust me on this." Rachel just shook her head.

"Don't bother looking for me tonight, I'm spending the night at Catalina's house." She whispered angerily then walked off.

Santana stood there shaking her head and walked the other way towards her class. Rachel just needed to trust her.

**The Next Day in the Auditorium. **

Everybody sat down and David Martinez is on the stage and the music starts and he starts singing.

**¿Cómo puede ser verdad?**  
**Last night I dreamt of San Pedro**  
**Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song**  
**A young girl with eyes like the desert**  
**It all seems like yesterday, not far away**

Santana comes out smiling at him and starts dancing with him as they sing together.

**_Tropical the island breeze_**  
**_All of nature, wild and free_**  
**_This is where I long to be_**  
**_La Isla Bonita_**  
**_And when the samba played_**  
**_The sun would set so high_**  
**_Ring through my ears and sting my eyes_**  
**_Your Spanish lullaby_**

Rachel stared at her wife as she sang and dance with the guy that was really good at Spanish but she didn't want a nice man like Mr. Schue to lose his job at McKinley.

_I fell in love with San Pedro_  
_Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me_  
_Te dijo te amo_  
_I prayed that the days would last_  
_They went so fast_

They sing together again, making the group cheer for them and Rachel moves her head not really cheering with the others.

_**Tropical the island breeze**_  
_**All of nature, wild and free**_  
_**This is where I long to be**_  
_**La Isla Bonita**_  
_**And when the samba played**_  
_**The sun would set so high**_  
_**Ring through my ears and sting my eyes**_  
_**Your Spanish lullaby**_

Santana moves closer to group and starts singing in spanish which always turned her wife and she smiled right at her.

_Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo_  
_Cuando es hora de siesta tu los puedes ver pasar_

Rachel glanced over at her Glee director to see him looking at kind of nervous.

_**Caras bien bellas, si, y importa nada**_  
_**Where a girl loves a boy**_  
_**And a boy**_

David (with Santana):  
**Loves a girl** (_**The Spanish Lullaby**_)  
_Last night I dreamt of San Pedro_ (Santana: _San Pedro_)

They finish up the song while dancing.

_**It all seems like yesterday, not far away**_  
_**Tropical the island breeze**_  
_**All of nature, wild and free**_  
_**This is where I long to be**_  
_**La Isla Bonita**_  
_**And when the samba played**_  
_**The sun would set so high**_  
_**Ring through my ears and sting my eyes**_  
_**Your Spanish lullaby**_

_**Tropical the island breeze**_  
_**All of nature, wild and free**_  
_**This is where I long to be**_  
_**La Isla Bonita**_  
_**And when the samba played**_  
_**The sun would set so high**_  
_**Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes**_  
_**Your Spanish lullaby**_ (Santana: _Your Spanish lullaby_)  
**A na na na na na na na** (Santana: _Te dijo te amo)_

Él dijo que te ama

_**La Isla Bonita**_

David:  
**La Isla Bonita**

Santana and David:  
_**Bonita, bonita**_  
_**Your Spanish lullaby.**_

Everybody clapped and Mr. Schue talks a little bit then it was his turn to show them what he's got and he gets on the stage while Santana sits down after David leaves and the music starts as he sings and dances.

A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby

Santana stared at him like he was insane and Aqua couldn't even believe what she was hearing right now.

Vamos cierra los ojos y escuchate la música  
Que viaja por la brisa de verano  
Que padrísima la noche y ya te enseño como usarla  
Andale muchacha ve y relajate. Hey!  
Menos conversación y más acción por favor  
Este agravamiento no me satisface a mí

Rachel shook her head, feeling bad for her teacher because he's proving Santana's point and it was just sad.

A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
No hables más y abre tu corazón y satisfáceme  
Sastifáceme bebe!  
Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
Grab your coat and let's start walking  
Vamos, vamos  
Vamos, vamos  
Vamos, vamos  
No te demores, no artícules  
Ya es tarde, estoy harto de esperar

Aqua Lopez wanted this to be over because Mr. Schue was making a fool off his himself. He was a making a fool out of Mike and Brittany with this dancing.

All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Shut your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby  
Satisfy me baby  
Satisfáceme  
Satisfy me baby  
Satisfáceme así señorita  
Yeah  
Señorita, señorita  
Satisfáceme  
Baby baby bebe bebe bebe bebe  
Menos conversación y más acción, por favor

When he was done, everybody but Rachel, Santana and Aqua clapped for him. Mr. Schue noticed. He now knows who was talking about his teaching skills.

"It was you. You're the one that complained to Principal Figgins about me." He said pointing his finger at Santana.

"Yeah, and I'd do it all over again after that performance." Rachel turned her head towards her wife and listened to what she was about to hear.

"You're messing with adult things here, Santana. This is my job, my life." She stared at him sternly.

"And this is my education and it's not a joke to me, although it seems to be one to you." He stared at her.

"What are you talking about? they all loved my performance." Santana, Rachel and Aqua looked at each other shaking their heads.

"Because they don't know any better, and it's you're fault." Aqua nods agreeing with her sister and spoke up herself.

"No es de extrañar que sus estudiantes están fallando, tu magisterio no son buenos para todos." Aqua called out making half of the group stare at her.

"Really Aqua? you shouldn't be speaking to your teacher like that." He said giving her stern look.

"Well I fully agree with my sisters. You're their teacher. You went from "_La cucaracha" _to a bullfighting mariachi. Why don't you just dress up as the Taco Bell chihuahua and bark the theme song to _Dora the Explorer? _Everybody stared at the two. Rachel looked at her teacher then looked at her wife.

"You don't even know enough to be embarrassed about these stereotypes you're perpetuating." Santana pointed out.

"That's not fair." He calls out to her.

"Isn't it?" Santana asked getting up from her spot and walked toward the stage.

"What did you want to be when you grew up? why did you become a Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue?" Santana asked staring at him with her arms crossed.

He tells them because it was the job open at the time and he needed the money and Santana nods sighing.

"I want to remind you of something that an amazing teacher once taught me. Without Passion, you can't succeed." He stared at her wondering who said that.

"Who taught you that?" She smiles saying you did to him.

"And you do when you teach Glee." He looks at all them and he now knows what he needs to do.

Santana looks at everybody and saw Rachel looking right at her playing with her rings.

"We'll talk at home." Rachel mouthed.

* * *

Santana walked into her second family's house after spending time with her sister and visiting her parents. It was nice to see them and have dinner with them.

"Hey San how was dinner with your sister and your parents?" Rossi asked while leaning against Bryson the couch, he was over for awhile before going home.

Santana smiled at the two as her childhood guy friend was loved up on her sister in law these days.

"It was nice, where is my wife?" She asked wondering where her baby was.

"She's with Kurt at his house, working on song choices for their NYADA audition for Carmen Tibideaux. she'll be back later." San says okay and raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Are you two offical yet?" Bryson shook his head looking at his friend then looked at the girl he wanted to be with.

"When the time is right for her, then we'll be together offically." Rossi smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"What he said. Now move out the way because your messing with our movie time." Rossi said earning a sarcastic laugh from San before she goes upstairs.

Awhile later Bryson left after saying goodbye to Ross's dads and her mom then Rossi went to her room. Rachel came home around 10:30 and walked upstairs torwards her and opened the door.

"Why are you coming home so late?" Santana said walking out their bedroom, dressed for bed.

"Kurt and I went to breadstixs for dinner then we went this young gay club across town, it was really fun." Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were working on your audition songs for NYADA?" Rachel sighs taking off her shoes and sat down.

"We did work on our songs then we got hungry and Blaine told us that he was going to this gay club across town and went to check it out. It was nice." Rachel said walking into her walk in closet, which Santana followed her.

"Rachel I know your mad at me for what happened in the past two days but don't you think it's time for you to stop being mad at me?" Rach stared at her.

"We talked about what happened last night San. I'm not proud of what you did but now Mr. Schue is teaching English and Mr. Martinez is our spanish teacher, I'm over it okay? I just needed to spend time with my friends that's all, your welcomed to join us next friday, were going again." Said Rachel as she stripped out of her dress.

"No hooking up with anybody while you were there?" Rachel shook her head as she takes off her bra and panties. Santana stared at her wife's naked body.

"It was mostly gay guys and I'm not into guys dick remember?" She said as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

"Can you pick out my pjs while I'm in the shower?" Asked Rachel giving her a wife a peck on the lips then made her way into the bathroom.

"This woman is going to drive me crazy." Santana mutters before putting up Rachel's dirty clothes and putting them in the basket where all the dirty clothes are.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21 Drama In The Club Part 1

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Friday Night.**

It was the night that Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Santana were going out to a much better gay club with alot of people instead of the small one Blaine brought Kurt and Rachel to last time. Santana was sitting on her's and Rach's bed waiting for her wife to hurry up. Santana was dressed in a short black shorts with a white halter stomach shirt, on her feet were black high heeled boots. Her hair was down in curls and her makeup was dark.

"Baby what is taking so long, I wants to get my dance on and your holding us up, I already got a text from Kurt asking where we are." San yelled.

"I'll be out in a second. Don't you want your wife to look sexy?" Rachel yelled back.

"Damn right I do but not_ fuck me_ sexy, that body of yours is for me only, get your sexy ass out here." Rachel rolls her eyes and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light and stood in the doorway, biting her lip stick covered lips.

"So is this too much?" Santana was speechless. Her wife was wearing a sexy short navy blue lace dress, with her hair pulled back, her makeup was dark and she had on dark heels on. She walked over to her wife and grabbed her hand.

"Sanny are you there?" San snapped out of her dirty thoughts and pulled her close.

"Your going to make me want to hurt a bitch tonight. You're staying close to me all night got it?" Rachel giggles nodding and Santana grabbed her car keys, they walked downstairs and said good night to everybody.

They got into the car and Rachel looked out the window with a smile on her face. This was going to be a fun night.

"Woo time to party." Santana yelled making Rachel laugh nodding.

**At The Club.**

Blaine and Kurt stood outside in the cold air, waiting for the married couple to show up. Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand and smiled.

"Are you ready to show me your moves?" Blaine whispered giving him a flirty smile.

"Yes we would be inside by now if it wasn't for the married couple." Blaine chuckles, kissing Kurt's cheek then looks out for them.

"I see them, it's about time those two showed up. I don't really want to stay out late." Kurt said earning a look from his boyfriend.

"It's friday night, were a hot club and you don't want to stay out late?" He pouts. He wanted to have fun with his boyfriend and his friends.

"Oh my gaga they look hotter then us, I knew I should have wore the other outfit." Kurt whined checking out the girls outfits of the night.

"You look hot to me." Kurt smiled a little but still Santana's and Rachel's outfits were sexy.

"The ladies have arrived. You really to dance your asses off?" Santana asked grinning while holding her wife's hand.

"Yup let's go." They walk to the door talking and show the bouncer their IDs then they are free to go. When they walked in, there was tons of people dancing on the dance floor, the music was loud and flashing lights were going around the club. They saw a few poles in the middle of the dance floor. Their were booths and a few bars.

Santana pulled her baby with her to the dance floor once her favorite song started playing. Kurt and Blaine joins them on the dance floor and Kurt looked around seeing a few drag queens dancing with their friends. This club was amazing.

Blaine was dancing having fun with her boyfriend when he glanced over at Santana and Rachel. They were dancing really sexy and here he was just dancing in front of his boyfriend not sexy at all.

Some girl walked over to the married couple and dances in front of Rachel giving her a flirty smile. Santana glared at the girl, wrapping her arms around her wife's hips and kept dancing. The girl wasn't leaving and grabbed Rach's hand dancing with them.

"Bitch can't you see she's with me?" Santana yelled through the music. The girl rolled her eyes and kept on dancing.

"Yo you need to find your own dance partner, this one is taken." Rachel didn't want them fighting so she quickly let go of the random girl's hand and pulled her wife to a different spot on the dance floor, whispering in her ear to stay calm.

The girl didn't get the hint and joined them again with a drink in her hand. Santana glared at this girl, seeing that she was clearly drunk and pushed her away.

"Don't put your hands on me." The girl slurred her words.

"Your the one that's trying to start something, I don't you that she's with me." The girl scuffed throwing her drink on Santana.

Rachel screams feeling herself being pushed to the ground. She heard Kurt's and Blaines voice then she hears loud spanish and some more screams.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22 Drama In The Club Part 2

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Blaine and Kurt rushed to Rachel's side, helping her help and away from the fight that was going on. Rachel was screaming for her wife to stop but she wasn't listening.

"Rachel stop fighting us, let the guards handle this." Rachel glared at Blaine and pushed her arm away from him.

"No I'm not having my wife go to jail for that drunk girl's way drink throwing. She caused this mess and I'm going to stick by my Sanny's side." Rachel yelled through the music and made her way back into the crowded fight. Rachel saw Santana on the ground with the girl that threw her drink on both of them actually and they weren't stopping this fight any time soon. Santana kicked in the stomach and the girl punched her.

"Santana stop she's not worth it." Rachel screamed trying to get past the crowd but nobody is letting her. The two guards broke the fight and asked both girls to leave.

"No I didn't start this. I told her to back off, I'm defending myself and I'm getting thrown out? that's bullshit." Santana yelled at the guard wanting to get to the girl who was also struggling.

"Stupid bitch, I'll hurt your ass next time." The drunk girl yelled, slurring her words, fighting to get lose.

"Please you can't do shit to me, your ass is fucking wasted to do anything to me." Santana yelled back wanting to hurt her.

"You want to go? come on then." The girl slurred her words getting free and pushed Santana to the ground and they start fighting again.

"Sanny stop it. Please stop." Santana heard her wife's pleading voice and didn't realize that the girl punched her hard in the stomach and head, she felt the darkness take over her and passed out.

Rachel rushed over to her screaming with tears down her faced and pulled the girl off her baby and yelled at her for being a bitch before the cops showed up.

* * *

When Santana came back to the world, she felt wet and opened her eyes to see that she was in tube with bubbles around her. She hissed feeling pain in her whole body.

"Don't move baby, your still pretty sore." San looked to see Rachel was in the tube with her pressing a cloth to her face.

"Am I band from the club?" She whispers in pain. Rachel shook her head and kept pressing the cloth to her bruised face.

"No but that girl is. They said that she's there alot starting fights. You scared me when you passed out." Santana stared at her.

"How come I'm not in a hospital?" She mutters tiredly.

"Because you woke up a few minutes after you passed out saying no hospital so I drove us home as you passed out again. Shelby brought you into the house and we got you undressed you once we got you in the bathroom and got you in the bath, I thought this way could help you with the pain." San nods.

"What time is it?" She tells her 1:45 in the morning.

"Can we get out now, waters getting cold and I just want to sleep." Rachel nods getting out first and wrapped her wet body in a towel then slowly helped her out and told her to go slowly.

After awhile they both walk into the bedroom slowly, Rach helps her get dressed into just a big t shirt and helps her into bed.

"Love you." San mutters tiredly.

"Love you too now go to sleep." As soon as she said that, Santana falls right to sleep with the covers on her.

Rachel gets dressed herself and goes back into their bathroom, draining the water then walks back into the room, watching her wife sleep.

Her phone rings, she quickly gets it and saw that it was Kurt. She talks to him for a little bit then they hang up. He just wanted to know if Santana was okay.

There was a knock on the door. Rach walks to the door and saw her Dads.

"Is Santana okay now?" She whispers that she's sleeping now.

"Alright baby girl, get some sleep." She hugs her dads then closed the door after they said good night. She turned the light off and gets into bed.

"Don't scare me like that again Sanny." She whispers before going to sleep.

**The Next Morning.**

Santana woke up feeling a little better but she still felt weak. She looked at the time and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning.

"Go back to sleep, your still in pain and need your rest." She heard her wife say and slowly moved close to her. Rachel held her gently.

"I'm strong Rae. Trust me I did alot more damage on her ass last night. ." Rachel sighs and kissed her shoulder.

"You got hurt." Santana groans a little in pain.

"A bitch like that deserves what I did to her. Nobody throws a drink on us, that drunk ass ho had it coming." Rachel looks at her tired wife.

"Sanny we'll talk when were both awake, go back to sleep." Santana sighs and rests her head in the crook her neck before falling back to sleep.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	23. Chapter 23 Group Date, Hiding Something

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Berry triplets and the second youngest Berry sister were in Rossi's room getting ready for their Berry Sister date with their significant others. Rossi was officially with Bryson Williams and she was really happy with ending things with Noah Puckerman. Bryson was the best guy in the world for her.

Her sisters liked him and Santana of course was all for them being together. Her dads and her mom got to know him and are very happy that he treats her right. Rossi even met his mom and she was over the moon about them being together. She looked at Rossi like the daughter she's always wanted and she really hoped they stayed together for awhile longer.

"Do you think this this is a good outfit or should I pick out something else?" Rachel asked her twin sisters. Arilyn, Jasper and Rossi stared at her outfit she was holding up.

"That's not the right outfit for our date night night with our boyfriends, Jasper's girlfriend and your wife. Find something else." Rossi spoke before going back to her makeup.

"Yeah it's more a club outfit and we're just going out to dinner, wear something that is still nice but casual." Jasper tells her oldest sister.

"Fine I'll pick a different one but don't you think San will like anything I wear?" Arilyn rolls her eyes.

"She's your wife Rae, she'll love anything you wear but like Jasper said, we're just going out to dinner." Rachel nods.

"Rossi why are you just in your bra and panties. We're all have way done and your just doing your hair and makeup?" Rossi flips her off.

"Don't start Berry-Lopez, I'm ready I just rather do my hair and makeup while wearing my clothes. Get off my bloody case." Rachel frowns.

"You know what I'm bloody tired of you giving me a hard time. I haven't done anything you and your always mad at me, get that fucking stick out your ass and stop having such bloody ill feelings towards me." Rachel yells before quickly getting dressed and put on her shoes.

"Ra-" Arilyn didn't get to finish as Rachel slams the door.

"What is your problem with Rach?" Jasper asked her. Rossi just stayed quiet and finished getting ready.

"Rossi your clearly hiding something, did Rachel did something?" She once again just ignored them.

**Downstairs.**

Rachel walked downstairs and saw her wife talking to Finn, Aqua and Bryson in the living room. Santana smiled standing up walking over to her.

"Woah you look gorgeous baby." Rachel smiled lightly and waved at the guys.

"She's right, you look very pretty tonight." Finn, Aqua and Bryson spoke giving her a nice smile.

"Thanks you guys, tonight should be fun." She said with a half smile. Santana stared at her with concern.

"What's going on?" She just shook her head not wanting to get into it. Rossi, Arilyn and Jasper come down a few minutes later and go over to their dates.

"Rach are you okay after you stormed out?" Arilyn asked her twin with concern. Santana knew something was wrong with her wife.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on." Rachel glanced at Rossi who looked away.

"It seems that Rossi here has something against me." Bryson knew what was going on.

"Rossi you need to stop this and just tell Rachel why your acting this way. I'm getting tired of it aswell." The other couples stared at Rossi wondering what's on her mind.

"Fine I don't like the fact that your still talking to my ex boyfriend. He's supposed to be cut out of our lives." Rachel stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Rossi knew she was lying.

"I saw you last week hugging him in the hallway, I'm with Bryson and your supposed to be my sister and not speak to him."

Rachel shook her head not believing this. What her and Noah were talking about was none of Rossi's business.

"First of all I know you are with Bryson and I'm happy for you, Second of all I know what Noah did to you was wrong but you have no right to just stop me from speaking to anybody _even_ if you are my sister." Rossi starts to speak but Rachel cuts her off.

"You have no idea what's going on with him like I do, he doesn't want anybody to know but me so just drop it." Everybody stared at her surprised.

"Can we just enjoy this date night?" Aqua chimed in hoping to cut the tension that's clearly building up in this room between Rossi and Rachel.

"That's a great idea, come on." Jasper spoke agreeing with her girlfriend.

Rachel stood there not in the mood for this group date. The others walk out with their coats on and ready to enjoy the night getting into the family Limo.

Rossi still wanted to know what was going on her ex boyfriend that Rachel wasn't telling her.

Santana grabbed her baby's hand. "Baby don't let this ruin our night. You don't have to tell me what's going on with Puck. Can we just enjoy tonight?" Rachel nods.

"She has no right to treat me that way. She got this pissed off because of one hug? I'm not sitting near her." Santana nods saying okay.

"Come on baby the others are waiting for us." Rachel just grabbed her coat and put it on then pecked her wife's lips before walking out with her.

**At Dinner.**

Everybody was having a good time but Rachel and Rossi. Rachel's phone starts buzzing and she saw that Noah was calling.

"I'll be right back." She gets up answering it and starts talking to him.

"I find it rude that's she's answering her phone while in the middle of a group date." Rossi pointed out while taking a sip of her water.

"Stop it Rossi. Like she said before, you have no idea what's going on with her and your ex boyfriend. I don't even know why it bothers you so much." Bryson said annoyed.

"It seems that you have feelings for him still." Rossi glared at Finn before glancing at her new boyfriend.

"I don't have feelings for him Finn. Bryson I just don't understand why she has to speak to him while we're in the middle of this date, it's rude to leave her wife here."

"Stop acting like a bitch Rossi. She didn't tell me anything but if it's between them then you need to back the fuck off." Santana spats tired of her bitching.

Rachel comes back and took a seat. Santana placed her hand on her leg giving her a soft loving smile.

"Everything okay honey?" Rachel nods before going back to her food.

After they order desert and talk more before calling it a night. The limo drops them off back at the house. Bryson doesn't even kiss Rossi goodnight which upsets.

"Why are you acting like that?" Rossi yelled as he walks back to his car.

"Good night Rossi." He gets in his car and pulls out of the driveway shaking his head.

Finn says good night to Arilyn before leaving. Jasper and Aqua go to her room for the night after saying goodnight to the others.

Rossi just ignored the married couple before going to her room slamming her door.

"Come on I'm tired and I wants to get my cuddle on with my sexy wife." Rachel smiles kissing her lips sweetly then pulls back, come on I rather do more then cuddling, that outfit of yours turned me on all night." She whispers smirking.

Santana grins grabbing her hand pulling her upstairs towards their room. They lock the door for the night and try to be quiet.

* * *

Kitty Wilde walked up to Noah Puckerman and tapped his shoulder. He turned around seeing the freshman cheerio giving him a smirk.

"Can I help you baby cheerio?" Kitty placed her hand on his arm feeling them and smirked.

"Yeah you can help me by taking me to Breadstixs tonight. your still hot even though one of the famous Berry triplets dumped your ass. You up for it?"

Just then Camille Marshall walked up them and gave Kitty a look. "Did I just hear you ask my man to take you on a date?" Kitty scuffed.

"Your man? you and Puck are just fuck buddies from what I heard. He's free to date anybody he wants." Camille pulled her her arm away from him.

"Aren't you part of the Lesbian team aways?" Puck didn't want them fighting. He was with Camille now even though she was his rebound from Rossi.

"Sorry Kitty but Camille is my girlfriend now." Kitty stared at them as they walked away holding hands.

Rachel saw them and stopped them from walking away from her.

"I got the information, It's time Noah." Camille stared at them confused.

"What's going on here?" Puck looked at his girlfriend.

"It's between me and Rachel. I'll see you later." She just nods watching those two walk down the hallway.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	24. Chapter 24 The Meeting, Rossi's Plan

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Rachel, Santana and Puck.**

When they all pulled up at the building in Rachel's car, Puck started freaking out a little. The married couple looked at him. Rachel and Puck informed Santana what was going on and she was very surprised but supportive and demanded to join.

"Noah it's okay to be nervous." He nods taking a deep breath.

"Thanks for coming me, I really don't know if I could do this alone." Rachel placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You know that I'll always be here for you even if you did hurt my sister." He sighs.

"The same goes for me Puckerman. I've got your back." Santana exclaimed, placing her hand on her wife's hand that was his shoulder.

"She's happy with her new boyfriend right?" Both of them nod.

"Yes she's happy with Bryson but we're not here to talk about my sister and her new relationship. Are you ready to get out of this car?" He nods taking a deep breath.

They all take off their seat belts then get out after Rachel unlocked her car. She took her keys out and locked it then they walked into the building.

Santana and Rachel sat down as he went to the front desk to check in.

"Hi I have a meeting with Mr. Cooper." Puck tells the lady at the front desk. She looks into her computer and smiled at him.

"Your Noah Puckerman right?" He nods really glad he's in the computer.

"Have a seat and he'll be right with you in a few minutes." He nods sitting down in the middle. They both grab ahold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Noah Puckerman?" He looked up to see Mr. Cooper with a nice smile on his face.

"Yeah that's me." Rachel and Santana gave him a comforting smile.

"We'll be right here when your done." Puck hugs both of them then joins Mr. Cooper into his office.

"How come you didn't tell me what was going on?" Rachel looked at her wife.

"Because Noah wanted to keep it between us. He realized that I couldn't hide anything from you, he said I was allowed to tell you." Santana was glad.

"Do you think this will work out the way he wants it to work out?" Rachel really wasn't sure.

**Two Hours Later.**

Rachel and Santana were whispering to each other and playing with each others fingers when the door opens and they heared talking and laughing.

"Alright Mr. Puckerman, I'll be in touch in a few days." He said okay then they say good bye. Both of them stand up giving him a look.

"Let's go talk in the car, I'm hungry." They leave and go to Rachel's car.

"So how did it go?" He looked at them with a smile.

"I'll hear from him in a few days but until then we'll just pray that it happens." Rachel smiles.

"Is Quinn going to be part of this?" He shook his head.

"They called her and she talked to Nigal and Kallie saying that she's not interested then hung up." Santana understood why Quinn said no.

"I think she's focusing on getting better and it wouldn't be right." Rachel figured that.

"Come on let's get some food and talk more about your meeting." They get in the car and leave after putting on their seat belts. Rachel started the car already and slowly pulled out of her parking space then looks for cars and drives out of the parking lot.

* * *

It's been a few days and Puck did get the call saying that it was going to happen and he told Santana and Rachel.

"Do you want us to join you when that day comes?" Santana asked.

"I really think you should do this part yourself. This will be the first time you meet her and get to spend time with her." Rachel said.

"I agree with you Rach, I'll keep you posted on when she'll be here." He hugs them then walked off.

"Come on baby let's get to class." Rachel kisses her cheek then grabs her hand as they walk down the hallway.

Rossi watched them leave and stood in her spot not liking that her own sister and sister in law are still close to her ex boyfriend.

"I'll find out what's going on with you three." She mutters as she walked to Arilyn's locker.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	25. Chapter 25 Finally Meeting, Rossi Knows

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Breadstixs.**

Puck walked into Breadstixs nervously. Today was the day he's been waiting for. Mr. Cooper called him a few days ago telling him that Nigal and Kallie Rogers were up for having the first face to face visit with him and Beth.

"Noah we're over here." The voice of Kallie Rogers called out from one of the booths. He looked around and saw her waving him over. He took a deep breath before joining them. He smiled shaking their hands.

"Have a seat, we're nervous ourselves." He nods calming down a little while sitting down.

The waitress walks over to them and asked him what he wanted to drink. He tells her what he wants then she leaves.

"Are you ready to hold her?" Nigal asked young high school student. Puck shook his head for a second staring at the little 1 year old that was laying her head against Kallie's chest.

"We have all the time in the world so take your time Noah." Kallie says with a assuring smile. He stared at Beth taking in her beauty. She was a copy of him and Quinn all together. She had her mother's blonde hair, her skintone but she had his eyes and ears. She the most gorgeous baby he's ever seen and he created her with Quinn.

"I'm ready now, can I hold her?" Kallie smiles nodding. She gently hands Beth over him and they told him how to hold her.

Beth her mommy and Daddy confused then looked at the guy holding her, she saw that she had the same eyes as him.

"Hi Beth I know this is very confusing to you but I'm Noah Puckerman." He said softly.

"Do you want me say that I'm her biological father or should I just stick to being Noah for now?" They looked at each other then back at him.

"We talked over and we want you in Beth's life as she grows up. For now we should just stick to you being just Noah, when she's older we'll bring it up again."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Can we take a few pictures together?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course we were planning on doing this tomorrow before we headed back to California. It's fine to take them today." He smiles very grateful.

"Bethy do you want to take pictures with Noah?" They both cooed. She placed her hand on his face still unsure but she was warming up to him.

"Wow I'm impressed. She's not like that with most people that meet her for the first time." Puck felt blessed that Beth was calm with him.

He hands them his phone and Beth lays her head against his chest looking away from the camera as they took a picture together.

"Bethy look at the camera for mommy and Daddy." Puck was jealous of Nigal. Beth was his daughter but she was also Nigal's. He did the right thing because he wants to get out of Lima and hopefully go to college in California so he can be close to Beth more.

"She likes you alot. Now what's going on with Quinn?" He sighs not wanting to get into it at the moment. He's just going to make it short.

"Well something happened between her and my childhood best which ended with Quinn being jail for a few days and my best friend in the hospital. Quinn went to a health center to get her mind straight and now she's out. I think it's best that she keeps getting her life together and hopefully when she's ready then she might be up for seeing Beth." They nod understanding where he was coming from. They wanted Quinn be in good health when she got to know Beth.

They talk more and enjoy dinner together before it was time to end the day. Nigal starts to take Beth from her birth father but she was clinging onto him.

"Do you want to take her to our car since she doesn't want to let go of you, I guess she really likes you." He nods loving that Beth was warming up to more.

They walk out with Beth all dressed for the still chilly weather. Rossi and Bryson, Emillio and London bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." Rossi said feeling bad when she noticed that there was a little baby in the person's arms.

"It's fine Rossi, have a good evening." Puck said nicely about to leave when Rossi spoke.

"Noah is that-" He looked back at her and nods.

"Yes Rossi this is my daughter Beth." He tells her before walking over to Nigal's and Kallie's car with Beth still in his arms.

Rossi stared at the little baby in her ex boyfriend's arms shocked, this is what Rachel was talking about. He was getting ready to meet his daughter since she's been born? She felt like a bitch for forbidding her sister from speaking to him.

"Are we going to go in or not?" London spoke wanting to get warm.

Rossi ignored London's queston as she watched Noah kiss his daughter's forehead. She saw the older couple take her from him and they talk for a little bit then he waves at them before glancing at her before going to his car.

"You ready now?" Bryson whispered. Rossi looked at them saying sorry and opened the door walking in with the other couple that was joining them for a double date.

**At The Puckerman House.**

When Puck pulled up to his driveway he saw Santana's car in his driveway. He knew that Rachel was with her. He turned the car off and get out after taking his keys out. He closed the door locking it then walked to the front door, opening the door.

"Santana, Rachel are you here?" He yelled.

"We're in the kitchen." He closed the front door then walked into the kitchen to see his best friends sitting down with his mom and sister.

"So how did it go?" He sits down and starts telling them everything.

"Wow this is a great start Noah." Rachel said so happy for him.

"We took pictures, do you want to see them?" They all yelled yes. He chuckles showing them the pictures on his phone.

"Woah she looks just like you and Quinn." Santana said taking a longer look at the picture of Beth.

"We're going to be meet up tomorrow before they head back to California. Thank you girls for being in my corner during this time." The married couple smiled.

"Of course Noah, you need somebody besides your mom and sister on your side." Rachel said looking at the picture of him and Beth together.

"My woman is right, you might do some messed up things but your not a bad person and we're best friends for life." He believed her.

They talk more looking at the pictures then Santana and Rachel go home.

** Find Out what happens next.**


	26. Chapter 26 Love Is In The Air Part 1

**True Love Conquers All**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**It's the Sequel to With True Love Anything Can Happen. It will focus on the rest of Santana's and Rachel's Senior year as a married couple. then during college and the rest of their lives together. It will also focus on Jasper's and Aqua's relationship, Arilyn's and Finn's relationship, also Rossi and Puck's relationship that won't be lasting much longer. It will also focus on how Santana and Rachel will be like when they are old enough to be mothers.**

**Shelby, Hiram, Leroy and the rest of the New Directions will still be in the story. Jake, Marley, Unique, Ryder and Kitty will also be in this story.**

** Quinn will also work on her friendship with Santana and Rachel at some point.**

**I'm adding two new girls to the story, One's name will be London Castillo. She's latina, sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she's going to be a childhood best friend of Santana's who will finish up her Senior year at McKinley. **

**The other one is Misty Ellington. She's black, also sassy, bitchy, outspoken and she causes drama alot but she was Santana's and London's best friend and likes to steal others boyfriends. She also moved with London's family and her own family to Lima and will be going to McKinley to finish up her Senior year.**

**Just you know that Santana's other old friends have been going to Carmel but not Emilio since he's 21 and lives alone with his sister. ****You will see them in this story from now on from time to time and they will also be in New York with the girls.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Everybody was in the Valentine's day spirit, since it was so close to Valentine's Day. Mike and Tina were taking cute pictures together, Finn was teaching Arilyn how to drum, she giggled. Rachel and Santana were holding each other by the hips smiling lovingly at each other. Sugar and Brittany were just staring into each others eyes talking quietly.

Mr. Schue walks in. "Alright everybody. Let's here it for love." They all cheer and Mr. Schue starts talking about Regionals and raising money for costumes.

Sugar put her hand up which confused Brittany because what was her girlfriend about to do or say.

"Yes Sugar?" Mr. Schue said letting her speak.

"Here's a spoonful of Sugar for you all. Don't sweat the small stuff. And it's all small stuff when you're rich." She gets up handing him the money.

"So, here you go." She said shaking the money in his face.

"Uh, Sugar I can't take that." Kurt speaks up quickly.

"Take it." Rachel and Santana snickered shaking their heads at Kurt. He was missing Blaine who was visiting his aunt for a few days and will be back before Valentine's day.

"Okay." He talks more then Sugar starts talking.

"Okay. everyone, look under your chairs. Except you, Artie. Your chair kept moving so I hid your surprise in the waste basket." He smiles before going over to find his.

They all got candy but of course Rachel couldn't have hers because it wasn't vegan chocolate.

"Don't worry baby, I'll get your favorite vegan chocolate on Valentine's day." San whispers to her.

"It's fine I'm not in the mood to eat chocolate anyways." Santana stared at her worried. It was the time of the month for both of them right now and Rachel gets quiet everytime it happens.

"How are you feeling right now?" Rachel shrugged saying her stomach was hurting a little. San rubbed her stomach as Rachel rests her head on her shoulder.

"Your all invited to my Valentine's day party at Breadstixs. It will be called the Sugar Shack. You must have a date, no single people are allowed in without a date, they are sad and boring, they don't exist in my world." Mercedes knows she's going with her foot ball player boyfriend.

Brittany noticed that she didn't have a box of chocolate under her seat. "Sugar where is my chocolate?" Everybody stared at the two wondering what's going on with them.

Sugar hasn't been as close to her girlfriend Brittany since her drunk singing at Rachel's and Santana's wedding.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." Everybody knew that didn't sound good. Rory and Artie were both interested in Sugar and if she's breaking up with Brittany then they might have a chance with her.

"Does anybody have a song to sing?" Rachel raised her hand making Santana stare at her surprised. They didn't talk about singing a song together.

"Alright Rachel let's here what you got." Mr. Schue says sitting down. Rachel walks over to the band telling what song and they nodded.

"This is for my beautiful wife. I love you baby." Santana blows her a kiss. The music starts and Rachel stares at San as she begins to sing.

_I was down for the count_  
_Feeling like I've come to the end_  
_Nothing really mattered_  
_Nothing left for me to meant_

_And then you came  
And I still couldn't see  
Til you tore down every wall in me  
How you healed me with your patience  
If it's all I ever do  
I never stop loving you_

Rachel stares at with pure love in her eyes as she sings to her beautiful life.

_Cuz I'm alive, I can breathe, I can feel, I believe_  
_And there ain't no doubt about it, there ain't no doubt about it_  
_I'm in love_  
_And it's all because of you_  
_I was fading but you pulled me through_  
_I'm awake, I survived, I was hurt, thought I'd die_  
_And there ain't no doubt about it_  
_It's love and I have found it_  
_Feel the beat again, stronger than before_  
_I'm gonna give you my heart until it beats no more_

Santana sways to the beat never taking her eyes off Rachel. All the other couples are leaning against each other with smiles on their faces listening to her sing.

_I was in place full of pain_  
_With a broken down heart in despair_  
_He took away my feelings_  
_And made it hard for me to care_  
_But then you crashed through the door, to my soul_  
_Put back all the pieces and made me home_  
_I was living in the past oh no_  
_Now I'm never looking back, I'm never looking back_

Rachel walked over to her and grabbed San's hand.

_Cuz I'm alive, I can breathe, I can feel, I believe_  
_And there ain't no doubt about it, there ain't no doubt about it_  
_I'm in love_  
_And it's all because of you_  
_I was fading but you pulled me through_  
_I'm awake, I survived, I was hurt, thought I'd die_  
_And there ain't no doubt about it_  
_It's love and I have found it_  
_Feel the beat again, stronger than before_  
_I'm gonna give you my heart until it beats no more..._

Santana wiped the happy tears from her eyes.

_Whatever you want me to_  
_I'm gonna see you through_  
_All I ever do_  
_Never stop loving you_

Rachel sits down next to her finishing up the song, everybody is staring at them.

_Cuz I'm alive, I can breathe, I can feel, I believe_  
_And there ain't no doubt about it, there ain't no doubt about it_  
_I'm in love_  
_And it's all because of you_  
_I was fading but you pulled me through_  
_I'm awake, I survived, I was hurt, thought I'd die_  
_And there ain't no doubt about it_  
_(There's just no doubt)_  
_I'm much stronger_  
_So much stronger than before_  
_I'm gonna give u my heart_  
_Until it beats no more_

The song stops and everybody claps for her. Santana smiles lovingly and pulled her close capturing her lips. Rachel closed her eyes responding to the kiss.

"Alright girls I'm sure others want to sing something, let's do that a different time." Mr. Schue said wanting them to stop. They pulled back blushing.

"Sorry Mr. Schue." The married couple exclaimed. He said it's fine and asked who else wanted to sing. Nobody said anything then the bell rings.

"Alright guys start thinking about what songs you want to sing during this time." They all grab their stuff saying alright.

Santana held wife close as they walked out of the room. Rachel looked at her with grin at her face.

"What's that grin for wifey?" San asked poking her nose. Rachel giggles and pecked her lips.

"I'm just so in love with you. I couldn't have asked for a better soulmate. I can't wait for our life in New York." Rach said resting her head on her shoulder.

"Same here baby, we have our life in New York, we'll have our careers there and start a family there." San said as they walked down the hall and stop in front of San's locker and sit down.

Rachel groans feeling her stomach hurting again. San rubs her stomach feeling bad for her.

"It's going to be okay. We'll make your stomach feel better tonight for our in bed movie date." Rachel smiles tiredly and puts her face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you." Rachel whispers.

"I love you too." San whispers back.

Quinn was walking to her locker watching the many couples be all lovey dovey with each other. Finn had his arms around Arilyn's waist smiling down at her. Tina and Mike were walking down the hallway laughing while holding hands. Aqua had her arm around Jasper's shoulder and Jasper was whisper in her ear with a smile on her face as they walked down the hallway.

What really made her really hate Valentine's Day was Santana and Rachel Berry-Lopez. They were happily married and looked so much in love everyday. They were sitting on the floor with Rachel's face in the crook of San's neck. San was rubbing her stomach.

"Is Rachel okay?" Santana nodded not facing her.

"Yeah it's just the time of the month." Quinn nods understanding. She hated it.

"Did you need anything Quinn?" She shook her head.

"No I'll just see you two around." Quinn waved goodbye making her way down the hallway.

Santana leans down kissing her lips and Rachel looks up deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a little bit.

**In Santana's POV.**

I held my girl as we walked to class. Tonight we're going to have a movie night and just cuddle up to each other.

"Hey do you think Sugar and Brittany are breaking up?" Rachel whispers against my neck.

"I don't know, they haven't been as close as they use to be. I think what happened at our wedding finally got to Sugar." She looked up at me and smiled.

"You ready for class sis?" Rossi said to us as she walked up. Rossi was missing Bryson since he doesn't go to our school. This would be their first Valentine's day together.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?" She nodded leaning up and I kissed her on those sexy lips of hers. She walked off with Rossi after telling me that she loves me.

I walked into my class and saw Artie drawing in his notebook. I glanced over to see him putting his name and Sugar's name together in a big heart.

"You actually think you have a chance with Brittany's girlfriend?" He looked at me and closed his notebook.

"I have no idea what your talking about, I _don't_ want Sugar. I have my eyes on somebody else." I rolled my eyes knowing he's lying and sat down in my seat next my home girl Misty.

"Hey girl what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" I told her that I was going to Sugar's Valentine's Day party at Breadstixs with my wife.

"Cool the day before that, me and my man are are having a dinner with your sister Rossi and Bryson. London and Emilio had over plans. You interested in joining us?"

"Sure since I'm not really up for hanging out with London right now. I know Rae wouldn't be comfortable with her around. She didn't make a good first impression on my wife, you know how I get with somebody disrespects what's mine." Misty nods.

"Yeah girl I know. London kind of doesn't want to be near you after you set her straight at Emilio's and Mariana's house." She laughed.

"Good the bitch should fear me." We both laughed and I turned back to the front to see Brittany walking in looking like she's been crying. We might not be friends anymore but I'm still going to ask if she's okay.

"Are you okay Brittany?" She glanced at me sniffling and sat down ignoring me. I think her and Sugar broke up.

"Did you and Sugar break up?" She turned her head and shook her head.

"No we just had a fight and it got me upset. I don't want to lose my girlfriend. She makes me feel really happy and loved." I felt bad for her.

"You two will work it out, don't give up on her." I told her. She looked back at me and sighs wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. You and Rachel are perfect together. I hope you'll stop hating me one day." Brittany says before moving to a different seat away from me.

"What did she do to you? do I kick somebody's ass?" Misty whispered to me.

"No girl I handled it a long time ago. Trust me if I need you I'll call or text you." She nodded with a grin then the teacher comes in and we focus on Mr. Schue who was now the English teacher. I'm glad he's not teaching Spanish anymore.

* * *

Santana walked into hers and Rachel's room, she saw her wife looking comfortable on their bed reading a book. She cleared her throat. Rachel looked at her and smiled.

"I brought us vegan chocolate covered strawberries wifey, do you want me to feed them to you?." Her eyes lit up nodding and sat up more closing her book after putting her bookmark in. San gets in next to her and puts one to her wife's mouth.

Rachel takes a bite of it and chews it. "Misty invited to her house for dinner the day before Valentine's day. It's a couples thing." Rachel looked at her unsure and took another bite.

"Before you get that way, London won't even be there. She's got her own plans with her man. Trust me." Rachel picks up a strawberry and puts it San's lips.

"Thank you." She takes a bite. Rachel gets up and puts the movie Country Strong in then grabbed the remote and gets back on the bed.

"You know I've always wanted to see that movie but never really got to chance." San says as it starts looking at the screen.

"Well it's a good thing I have it then. This is one of my favorite movies." They feed each other then cuddled up to each other.

"Did you apply to the colleges you wanted?" San nodded.

"Yeah I have and I'm not going to tell you until the letters come." She pouts. Santana kisses her pout away and starts tickling her. Rachel squeals giggling and moves around the bed as she keeps tickling her.

They stopped when they heard a knock on the door. "Be quiet in there, we don't want to hear you two getting it on." Rossi yelled before walking away.

Both girls laughed quietly and finished watching the movie. When it was over. They turned the tv off and got in bed cuddling up to each other.

"I love you Mrs. Lopez." Rachel whispers looking into her black eyes.

"I love you too Mrs. Lopez." They kissed each other good night before falling asleep.

The next day Arilyn and Finn got finished talking to her dads about them being engaged. Arilyn was relieved that her Dads were okay about it. They don't plan on getting married until after college. Her dads were happy about them waiting.

"So I think we should tell the Glee club that we're getting married." Finn said as they walked towards Arilyn's locker. She looked at him unsure.

"I don't think that's a great idea right now." He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"You still want to get married to me right?" She nodded with a soft smile.

"Of course I want to get married to you Finn but my sister just got married a couple of months ago to my sister in law. I really don't think our whole Glee club wants to hear about yet another sister from the Berry family getting married. Finn I know we promised we would but my dads made me really nervous back there. Also we have dinner with my dads, my mom and your parents on Valentine's. I know you were nervous too." Finn sighs.

"Yes I was nervous but it's going to be okay Arilyn. They love me." Arilyn just gave him a fake smile as they walked towards her locker. She knew her dads thought it was a waste of her time to get married to Finn Hudson but she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." Finn looked at her and grins picking her up. She laughs as he puts her down. He kisses her and she couldn't help but feel love just being in his arms.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I walked to Coach Sue's office wearing normal clothes. My sisters might feel comfortable being a cheerio but I'm not anymore. I want to focus on just getting ready for college and being on the cheerios just takes up to much time. I knocked on the door and I get called in. I hand Sue my cheerios stuff.

"What are you doing?" I stared at her and sat down.

"I can't be on the cheerios anymore. I need to focus on my NYADA Audition and Nationals. I don't think being on the Cheerios is fun anymore." She looked at me taking a deep breath.

"Fine I guess you should enjoy your Senior year, you were great on the team but I understand. Good luck with everything. Now get the hell out of my office."

I smiled saying thank you and I get up. "Your wife is still on the team right?" I nodded before leaving the room.

"How did it go?" San asked looking worried. I just wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her sweetly.

"So she took it easy?" I nodded pulling back with a smile on my face.

"You better be at practice Lopez now that your wife isn't part of the team." Sue yelled. We laughed and walked down the hallway.

"She's going to miss us when we graduate." I nodded in agreement as we kept talking towards our next class.

** Find Out what happens next and the song was Until It Beats No More by Jennifer Lopez.**


End file.
